Hechizo Invisible
by Konallei
Summary: Epilogo. Sesshomaru intrigado y fastidiado, siente que ha sido hechizado por Kagome, pero ella no hizo nada, al no conseguir respuestas a las buenas tendra que hacerlas por las malas... ¿Qué sentimiento esta confundiendo a Kagome?SK
1. Hoy es el día

_Editado_ para corregir errores y ciertas partes que no poseían relación.

"Hoy, es el día: Hechizo Invisible"

Él la vigilaba de cerca desde hace buen tiempo, no comprendía lo que aquella humana le había hecho; esto no tenía precedentes. Ni siquiera el gran Taiyoukai pudo darse cuenta de cuándo ni cómo lo había afectado, por esa misma razón lo intrigaba. Ella no parecía de esa época, llevaba unos trajes extraños y hasta indecentes. Casi siempre se veía inocente y hasta tonta de vez en cuando, pero esa imagen virgen lo hacía sospechar, cómo podría ser tan buena.

Estaba conciente de que ella tenía sus momentos de enojo y cólera en los cuales hasta se veía amenazadora, lista para matar con la mirada que asustaba a todos, menos al que la vigilaba, mas bien a él, le hacía gracia cuando ella se molestaba.

Aquellos ojos que usualmente estaban llenos de amor y compasión podían verse furiosos hasta con fuego en ellos, sí, era poderosa pero mal entrenada en su opinión, analizándola detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que aquella miko podría sobrepasar a la misma Kikyo, la muerta andante…

Era gracioso como la reencarnación podía ser tan diferente a la anterior persona, eran completamente opuestas, ella era cálida mientras la otra era fría, casi tan fría como él, ella es conversadora mientras la otra apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era de manera cortante, ella era amable y la otra antipática, con rostro acogedor y la otra llena de tristeza y rencor.

Pero eso no lo iba a engañar, por el mismo hecho de ser la reencarnación, de seguro ella también escondía sus propósitos, inclusive trampas.

Esa era la conclusión a que llegó aquel ser alto y poderoso, con cabellos plateados y largos que darían envidia a cualquier mujer que estaba preocupada por su cabello. Su rostro mostraba cierto enojo pero no era resaltante, sólo si uno podía verlo fijamente y estudiar su semblante como si fuera una ciencia se daría cuenta.

Como cualquier otro día, el grupito de su medio hermano salía, lo más probable era en busca de los Shikon no tama, que cierta miko fragmento por accidente.

Este era el día en el cual él la afrontaría, descubriría que rayos le había hecho esa miko. Aprovechó esos momentos en donde ellos se disponían a descansar, cada quien iba en busca de algo para el campamento, para su suerte y agrado, cuando para la chica era desgracia, ella fue sola a buscar leña para el fuego, eran raras las ocasiones en las cuales no estaba acompañada por ese pequeño yukai, que parecía hijo suyo.

Kagome tenía el rostro radiante como siempre, alegre y completamente inadvertida que lo que le estaba apunto de suceder, por haber ido sola al bosque, estaba a su merced…

Caminó a su paso con tranquilidad hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba, justo cuando ella se disponía agacharse la gran figura del Inuyukai apareció en frente de sus ojos.

La sorpresa era obvia en sus ojos azules pero ella no mostró signos de miedo ni de querer correr para alejarse.

Ella volvió a sorprenderlo, hablando, "¿Sesshomaru?"

Él no contestó haciéndole honor a su fama de no hablar mucho, pero aquello no limitó a la chica de vestimentas raras.

Parpadeando, registró en su mente la situación en la que se encontraba, concluyendo que lo mejor era dejarlo ser. Por alguna razón ya no le tenía miedo sino respeto.

"Sólo vine a recoger un poco de leña, no pienso interponerme en tu camino."

Viéndola bajarse a coger la madera, hablo por fin con tono cortante, "¡¿Qué me has hecho miko?!"

Kagome se encontraba en medio camino para pararse, cuando su pregunta la congeló de sorpresa. Levantó su mirada para verlo, se veía algo molesto.

Parada ya, en forma derecha, le contestó desconcertada. "No se a que te refieres," sus ojos mostraban su sinceridad pero el TaiYukai no se dejaría engañar por esa mirada inocente.

Ese momento era uno de los pocos en donde Sesshomaru se mostraba impaciente, dio unos pasos hacia ella, con su figura amenazadora. Ella no se movió.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" demandó saber de nuevo al estar a solo unos metros de ella.

"¡En serio, no se de que me hablas!" ella respondió con su usual tono de voz desafiante. Él se atrevía a acusarla de hacerle algo si recién de mucho tiempo lo veía frente o al menos cerca de ella.

"¡Insistes en mentirme, ningen!" Levantó su voz pero no al punto de gritar, para asustarla pero al parecer aquello ya no funcionaba con ella, más bien sólo ganó una respuesta a gritos de parte de ella.

"¡No te estoy mintiendo!"

Para desconcierto de Kagome, Sesshomaru repentinamente la había sujetado por el cuello y ahora la sostenía contra una pared de rocas. La sujetaba de tal modo en que ella no podría escapar, estaba sentada con sus piernas a sus costados mientras el cuerpo del youkai se imponía sobre ella. En unos cuantos milisegundos, él los había llevado a una cueva en donde apenas entraba luz que le permitía ver a su atacante.

Kagome estaba incómoda al tener una gran roca en su espalda que supuestamente la sostenía para que no cayera al suelo, estaba ligeramente echada hacia el suelo cuando sintió un dolor por detrás más o menos debajo del hombro, pero en la situación en que estaba eso era irrelevante, lo importante ahora era escapar de Sesshomaru. Y pronto.

"¡Habla!" comandó Sesshomaru.

La chica apenas podía respirar bien y este le decía que hablara, "¡Suéltame!"

"¡No te dejare ir hasta que me digas qué diablos he has hecho!"

Tosió un poco y trató de hablar de nuevo, "no- no te he hecho nada, Ses-shomaru"

"¡Mientes! ¡No se qué clase de hechizo me has lanzado pero quiero que lo quites inmediatamente!"

"¡Yo no te he lanzado ningún hechizo! ¡Ni siquiera se cómo hacer uno!" Kagome respondía molesta comenzando forcejear, el youkai vio esto y cambió su manera de aprisionarla. Ahora la sujetaba con ambas manos en los brazos, aplicando fuerza para que sintiera dolor.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Fue demasiado repentino, ¿quién más pudo haberlo hecho?"

La joven se estremeció por el dolor que le había causada el que el yukai haya clavado literalmente las garras en su sensible piel, cerrando su ojo derecho momentáneamente a causa del dolorg.

"¿Cómo que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo con lo último," aclaró con voz fría el Taiyoukai con la mirada fija en ella.

De repente una voz apareció en la mente de Kagome, sugiriéndole que se defendiera.

'_Por qué no te defiendes! Purifícalo!'_

'No puedo'

'¡_Claro que puedes!'_

'No quiero hacerle daño'

'¿_Por qué no quieres hacerle daño? ¡Él te esta lastimando!'_

"¡No lo sé, no quiero lastimar a Sesshomaru!"

Kagome abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había gritado lo último, su voz resonaba en la oscura cueva, Sesshomaru por su parte también se veía sorprendido, con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que parecía que ambos estaban congelados en ese instante, ninguno hablo ni se movió. De pronto Sesshomaru frunció su ceño y volvió a aplicar fuerza en su agarre.

"Intentabas purificarme," habló con tono frío y sin sentimiento. Kagome abrió ligeramente más los ojos, mostrándole que tenía razón.

Viendo que sus ojos ahora brillaban con una luz peligrosa comenzó a forcejear de nuevo pero a comparación con la fuerza del inuyukai, todo esto era en vano.

"¡Sesshomaru, déjame ir!"

Este no le hizo caso, sino que comenzó a aproximarse de manera peligrosa y amenazante a su rostro. Los ojos de la miko se abrieron aun más del susto y la sorpresa, el youkai tenía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Kagome luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero no le daban frutos, y la idea de purificar al yukai, le parecía inconcebible, ¿que iba a pasar si le hacía mucho daño? Ella aún no sabía controlar bien sus poderes…

El rostro del Inuyoukai ahora estaba solo a unos centímetros de la miko, ella podía sentir sus respiros, no comprendía por qué no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño, eso era extraño para ella misma. La fuerza aplicada en sus brazos era la misma, no podía escapar. ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba Inuyasha cuando se le necesitaba?!

El recuerdo de su primer amor le hizo comenzar a luchar de nuevo, "¡Ya déjame ir, no te hice nada!"

"Ya veremos quién manda, miko."

Si ella no respondía a las buenas, entonces tendrá que ser a las malas…

El poder de Sesshomaru se comenzaba a sentir, Kagome instintivamente cerró los ojos y volteó su rostro hacia su derecha para sentir un extraño dolor en la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

Ojos azules se vieron con claridad, el sufrimiento que sentía la hizo reaccionar de ese modo, mientras que Sesshomaru parecía disfrutar su sangre. Si ella misma estaría presenciando esto, pensaría que aquel no era un Inuyoukai sino un vampiro alimentándose de su víctima. Quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, sus manos estaban en forma de puño tratando de aguantar lo que el youkai le estaba haciendo, de sus ojos de color zafiro comenzaron a brotar liquido, sus saladas lágrimas recorrían el costado de sus respectivos ojos, al mismo tiempo que sentía como Sesshomaru bebía de su sangre lentamente y muy paciente, como deleitándose. Las fuerzas se le escapaban, mientras sentía una gran tristeza por lo que le estaba pasando ahora, nunca había imaginado que Sesshomaru, el youkai a quien más guardaba respeto le estaría haciendo esto, que le causaría tanto daño… Pero aparte del dolor físico que se volvía poco a poco más leve, sentía otro dolor en el pecho que en cada momento se incrementaba, sus lágrimas ahora caían con mayor facilidad.

Sesshomaru sintió como la miko dejó de hacer fuerza y oponerse mientras la torturaba, apartó sus colmillos y labios de su cuerpo y la encontró inconciente, con lágrimas en su rostro. Generalmente aquel escenario lo hubiera ganado una sonrisa pero en esta ocasión lo único que sacó fue descontento. No se comprendía a si mismo, esta pequeña miko que yacía debajo él, lo hacía dudar mucho, sentir lo que raramente sentía, ella era un enigma.

Su rostro estaba plácido y tranquilo, mientras él aún sentía el calor de su cuerpo que seguía en su poder, esa calidez era extrañamente agradable. Sin saber por qué limpió las lágrimas con su mano, con suavizad temiendo que despertara. Su rostro le traía tranquilidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Taiyoukai no sabía que hacer…

En la calma que había en esos momentos se percató de la esencia de la joven, era extraña pero a la vez exquisita, lo disfrutaba y se encontraba acariciando su mejilla. El recuerdo de su voz gritona diciendo que no le quería hacer daño vino de vuelta, intrigándolo hasta la ultima fibra de su ser, el concluyó que pensaba purificarlo para defenderse, y acertó pero al final ella no hizo nada en realidad para defenderse a costa de su bien, no la comprendía, no podía entenderla por más que trataba de pensarlo una y otra vez.

Percatándose en la posición que ella estaba, la sostuvo con suavidad y la posó en el suelo para que estuviera más cómoda, pero al parecer esto causó que ella se despertara. Ella abrió los ojos soñolientos de manera pausada, hasta que por fin identificó el rostro que estaba nublado en frente de ella. El youkai imaginó que después de lo ocurrido ella mostraría un rostro de odio y miedo pero en ves de eso ella lo saludó con un rostro neutro casi como interrogando que hacía todavía con ella. Imaginando que después él se abría marchado. A pesar de eso, aquel hecho de que él aún permaneciera con ella le brindó una extraña sensación de felicidad. Kagome no dijo nada simplemente se le quedó mirando fijamente al youkai que seguía observándola a su costado, con una rodilla en el suelo.

Sesshomaru dirigió su rostro hasta donde le había causado daño, haciendo que Kagome volviera a cerrar los ojos con rapidez pensando que haría lo mismo que hizo momentos atrás, pero para su sorpresa el sólo se quedó ahí, olfateando la sangre que había quedado, de vez en cuando produciéndole cosquillas a la joven cuando su nariz y sus labios rozaban con su piel.

Al darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru parecía ya no estar molesto ni quererle hacer daño, se relajó. El silenció volvió a la cueva hasta que el Taiyoukai habló con un susurro.

"No quise hacerte daño."

Fue corto, apenas audible, pero al parecer de Kagome, parecía una disculpa. Ella parpadeó varias veces y el silenció reinó de nuevo, pero esta ves ella fue quien lo rompió con su voz baja pero siempre femenina.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes."

Sesshomaru la escuchó e inmediatamente se alejó del lugar donde la había mordido para ver el rostro de la miko. Estaba anonado por la respuesta que acababa de darle. ¿No le guardaba rencor?

Decidió por fin alejarse de ella para que pudiera sentarse o pararse, como gustaba hasta irse, no la detendría.

Ella no dijo nada solo se llevó su mano en donde la había mordido para registrar el daño que le había ocasionado. Viendo su preocupación, el youkai hablo, "Sanará rápido, no tendrás ninguna cicatriz."

Kagome lo miró de nuevo, sonrió. "Oh, gracias."

Aquella palabra de agradecimiento lo desconcertó completamente, no entendía por qué le estaba agradeciendo. No tenía sentido… Pero una vez más recordó que con ella no todo era normal ni como debía ser, era especial.

Sesshomaru como todo un caballero llevado por el honor se levantó primero del piso y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Salieron de la cueva sin decir nada, cada quien con sus pensamientos, hasta que Kagome volvió a sentir el mismo dolor en la parte de su espalda, llevó su mano y encontró sangre en ella, el Inuyoukai siguió su mirada y encontró una herida y su blusa manchada con sangre.

'Eso explicaría por qué sentí ganas de probar su sangre,' pensó el youkai de cabellos plateados.

"¡Oh no! ¡Se manchó mi blusa, mi mamá se va a molestar!" exclamó la miko levantando sus manos para darle más énfasis a su queja. Había vuelta a su normal yo.

"Deberías volver," sugirió Sesshomaru.

Ella volteó para verlo, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Unas cuantas horas"

"¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Tanto?!"

"Duermes mucho."

Kagome lo miró con rostro molesto pero después le regaló una sonrisa, "Bueno, será mejor de que me vaya, Inuyasha me volverá a gritar por ser descuidada."

La miko se dispuso a caminar camino de regreso pero sin antes volver a ver fijamente al Taiyoukai que estaba parado detrás de ella. Se despidió sonriente haciéndole señas con la mano, mientras el Inuyoukai apenas asentó con su cabeza viéndola marcharse y volver con sus amigos…

Wa por fin termine! Mi primer fic de Inuyasha y one-shot, yay! Centrado en mi pareja favorita XD SesshomruxKagome hahaa si sé que es raro, pero me gusta mucho x3 Espero que les haya gustado, un poco extraño el fic pero disfruté escribirlo, de nuevo planee escribir un one-shot en una hora pero siempre me paso de la hora, no pensé que sería tan largo XD me salió seis hojas en dos horas con veinte minutos, ahora a desayuñar! XD

Eternally Asuka


	2. Encuentro Nocturno

_Editado_ para corregir errores y ciertas partes que no poseían relación.

"Hechizo Invisible"

"_Encuentro Nocturno"_

El cielo estaba oscuro, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente revelando lo negro de la noche, la fogata a mi espalda era lo único que brindaba calor y un poco de luz. La noche estaba gobernada por un silencio hermoso, relajante. Todos dormían placida y profundamente, hasta Inuyasha estaba tan dentro de sus sueños que no se dio cuenta de que me levante y comencé una caminata a solas bajo la luz de la luna creciente.

Mi caminar era lento, el aire fresco me acompañaba junto al cantar de pequeños grillos, brindando una hermosa melodía al escenario nocturno. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ni cuánto camime, era un simple capricho mío, algo urgió dentro de mí, necesitaba una caminata, por alguna razón necesitaba estar sola.

Una pequeña risa algo traviesa apareció en sus labios. "Inuyasha, se enfadaría si se enterara que estoy caminando sola por la noche"

Caminé tanto que no me di cuenta de que llegué a un lugar extraño, había un árbol en el medio.

'Que grande' se dijo mentalmente alzando la mirada siguiendo el tamaño del gran árbol que adornaba la noche con la luz del satélite. Cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a tomar un respiro profundo, lentamente su mano derecha se levantó y se dirigió inconcientemente a la unión de su cuello con su hombro izquierdo.

La joven inexperta miko parpadeó varias veces, no entendía que hacía su mano acariciando aquella parte de su cuerpo. Repentinamente las imágenes de aquella ocasión con el Taiyukai regresaron a su mente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Es gracioso que me ponga a recordar eso."

Se acercó lentamente al árbol, posó su mano izquierda sintiendo el tosco tronco. De pronto inicios de cristalinas lágrimas brotaron desde sus ojos.

Kagome no comprendía por qué lloraba, no tenía razón aparente, pero de un momento a otro se sentía triste con muchas ganas de derramar sus lágrimas, allí mismo, en esa soledad.

"Que extraño, es la primera vez que me sucede esto" dijo con voz baja y un poco entrecortada entre sollozos, que después comenzaron a ser más sonoros, ya que lloraba con más fuerza, arrodillada y abrazándose a si misma bajo la sombra del árbol de verdes hojas.

"¿Ya dejarás de llorar?" preguntó una voz masculina que se escucho cerca de donde estaba ella.

La joven proveniente de otra época del lejano Japón se asustó de escuchar a alguien más en ese lugar. Se suponía que estaba sola. Dejó de llorar de inmediato justo a tiempo de que la persona que habló se mostrara detrás de la gran planta que figuraba en la noche.

Lo interesante era que quién habló previamente no era humano…

"¿Sessho-maru? ¿Qué haces aquí?" habló sin temor tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

"Yo estaba aquí primero," le respondió con su tono de voz neutral, como siempre.

"¡Oh! Pensé que estaba sola," dijo con tono aún un poco triste.

El silenció reinó mientras Kagome divagó por un instante tratando de adivinar en qué pensaba el Taiyukai frente a ella, luego se quedo pensativa.

"Será mejor que me marche, no quiero causarte más molestias." La miko bajó la mirada, viendo al césped preparándose para dejar aquel lugar.

"Yo no he dicho nada" sonó la voz que no mostraba sentimientos. Kagome instantáneamente volvió a mirarlo. La distancia que los separaba no era mucha a pesar que el tronco de la planta que los apartaba era considerable como para mostrar que ya tenía años de antigüedad. Cerró y abrió sus ojos como una expresión de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

Ella pronunció su nombre de nuevo en forma suave hasta con cariño. Su forma alta no mostró señas de estar cómodo o incómodo. Las gotas de sal volvieron a salir de sus ojos azules que ya no podía contener más, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tomándole desprevenido al lord de las tierras del Oeste, la adolescente se lanzó a abrazarlo sin temor a que la pudiera matar en el intento o al mismo instante de su acto tan descabellado. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron de la sorpresa. Para su suerte era una de las pocas ocasiones en la que Sesshomaru se encontraba sin su armadura, al parecer descansaba a lado del árbol gigante cuando ella vino a desahogarse a solas.

Aquella muestra de cariño fue inesperada para ambos especialmente porque la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo sujetándose del youkai delante de ella. Sus sollozos se escuchaban con claridad ante el silencio de la noche, mientras él se quedaba quieto como de alguna forma consolándola. Así pasaron los minutos en los cuales ella permaneció abrazándolo, dejando salir aquellos sentimientos reprimidos en su subconsciente. Kagome se encontraba profundamente agradecida y aliviada de que el medio hermano de su primer amor no le haya quitado la vida y lo más importante, no la haya rechazado y dejado abandonada en aquel oscuro lugar, el cual ella no tenía idea de donde era. Sesshomaru en esos momentos era su salvación.

El dueño de aquellos ojos radiantes se quedó contemplando secretamente a quien él consideraba extraña y especial al mismo tiempo, su obvia tristeza le enfurecía pero no entendía por qué, lo más seguro era que su estúpido hermano había hecho otra idiotez.

Finalmente los sollozos de Kagome comenzaron a pausarse y poco a poco cesaron completamente pero aún así no soltaba al Taiyoukai de cabellos plateados. Se sentía cómoda y segura, tranquila y calmada después de hacer soportar esos desagradables momentos a quien menos pensaba que le ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Sesshomaru levantó su vista al cielo que tenía un tono de azul marino con pequeños resplandores acompañado de la misma marca que poseía en su frente, iluminando la noche de forma templada. No lo admitía pero en su subconsciente sabía que estaba a gusto con esta pequeña humana, fuerte pero débil, tal y como lo acababa de mostrárselo, con toda esa fragilidad que normalmente no mostraba por parecer fuerte y así no preocupar a sus amigos y compañeros.

"Perdóname, Sesshomaru," se disculpó la joven después del momentáneo silencio compartido.

Él no dio ninguna respuesta, su silencio manifestando su neutro sentir aparente.

Los ojos de la miko se suavizaron y se fijaron en un punto cualquiera. Sus pequeñas manos sujetaron con más fuerza su kimono, como si no quisiera soltarlo, mientras el Taiyoukai seguía guardando silencio. Sin embargo sus brazos comenzaron a moverse por la espalda de la chica, por fin devolviendo el inesperado abrazo. Kagome sintió la respuesta tardía del youkai y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

"No se por qué me sentía sola, con un vacío en el corazón" comenzó a explicarse sin razón alguna al ser más inesperado de comprender o simpatizar con los sentimientos humanos.

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada fijándose en el brillo de su oscuro cabello. Ella al sentirlo, levantó sus ojos para ser recibidos por destellantes ojos dorados, no parecían decir mucho pero al mismo tiempo lo llegaba a comprender sólo con los ojos. Sin esperarse sonrojó.

Avergonzada mientras el responsable de color en sus mejillas se reía en su interior ante su acto tan mundano y a la vez atractivo. Su mente mandaba señas de soltarlo y separarse de él pero al parecer su cuerpo no obedecía. Estaba conciente de que disfrutaba el momento pero al mismo tiempo parecía un sueño, Sesshomaru no parecía querer soltarla tampoco.

Sorprendiéndose a si mismo, el Taiyoukai posó su mentón en su cabeza de forma tranquila, produciendo más calor en el rostro de la joven, que no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué se sentía así, ni por qué el youkai se comportaba de esa forma. Su mente deliraba a tal modo que recordó una pequeña escena que vio en la televisión de una pareja que se amaba y representaba una escena tan romántica que le pareció completamente ilógico el haberlo recordado en esos momentos. Una tonta risita sonó a lo largo de la noche proveniente de la joven.

"¿Que te provoca risa?" preguntó a de manera que mostraba su sospecha. El tono rojo de su rostro se volvió más fuerte si eso fuera posible.

"Pasó un pensamiento extraño por mi mente, eso es todo," respondió con otras risitas más. Sesshomaru se limitó a levantar una ceja.

"No es nada," dijo al fin separándose de quien le estaba proporcionando un calor muy confortante a aquellas horas de la noche, que probablemente ya era madrugada. El Taiyoukai se separó sin decir una palabra pero no quitaba sus ojos de su figura femenina cubierta de extraños ropajes.

Ella sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas que mostraban su vitalidad y alegría que eran características resaltantes de su persona. "Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru."

"No hice nada."

Ella mostró una amplia sonrisa. "Por supuesto que sí, gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor."

Este no volvió a responderla, así que caminó sin rumbo por las cercanías mientras él la observaba en silencio. Kagome contempló al cielo azul, "en realidad no se por qué me sentía así…"

Sus parpados cubrían sus ojos mientras que permitía que el viento jugara con sus cabellos. "Creo que me sentía sola," habló pero esta vez sin signos de tristeza.

"Pero tienes a tus amigos."

"Sí, pero de alguna forma aún siento un vacío. Sango tiene a Miroku y Shippo encontrará a alguien en el futuro," pausó unos instantes antes de continuar, "Y Inuyasha sigue pensando en Kikyo y aunque le he dicho que no me importaba ser su segunda opción, creo que al final me estoy haciendo daño…"

"Si es así, ¿por qué no desistes?"

Los ojos de Kagome volvieron a posarse en su figura, curiosa de su sugerencia. Él lo hacía sonar tan sencillo, pero los sentimientos no eran más que ser complicados, aunque en el principio parecía lo contrario. Dirigiéndose a él volvió a hablar, "no es tan fácil como parece, Sesshomaru"

"¿No lo es?"

"Inuyasha fue mi primer amor."

Aquel comentario puso a ambos alerta, ella acababa de decirlo en pasado…

La miko se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras que el youkai se cuestionaba en sus pensamientos.

'¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Dije que Inuyasha _fue_ mi primer amor?'

Mientras ella discutía en su mente no se dio cuenta que su compañero se le había acercado sin hacer mucho ruido, dirigió su mano hasta donde la tocó la última vez que se vieron, a pesar de haber pasado un par de semanas atrás, aquel encuentro no sería fácil de olvidar.

Los ojos de color zafiro de la joven mostraron su sorpresa al sentir el contacto de su mano en su delicada piel, especialmente porque se sentía especialmente sensible a su contacto.

"¿Te duele?"

Sus parpadeos otorgaron más brillo a su mirada, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con cierta dulzura, "no, sólo me dolió cuando me mordiste y como me lo dijiste no dejó ninguna marca o cicatriz," le contó viendo de reojo cómo su mano estaba posaba y acariciaba la unión de su cuello con su hombro.

Zafiros encontraron el color oro de sus ojos. El instintivo youki de Sesshomaru mostraba goce al inclinarse para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el exótico perfume que irradiaba su persona. Kagome estaba extrañada pero no ahora ya no sentía ninguna amenaza ni temor de parte del Taiyoukai, parecía que se conocían de tiempos atrás. Sentía que eso era lo más normal del mundo, que uno de los youkai más poderosos y temidos le mostrara alguna forma de afecto hacia ella, una simple humana que tenía poderes de una miko sin entrenamiento proveniente del futuro Japón.

'Se suponía que Sesshomaru odia a los humanos…'

"¿No odias a los humanos?" le cuestionó después de tener aquel pensamiento, la curiosidad era una característica suya y el extraño comportamiento del Taiyoukai no ayudaba en nada para luchar contra ésta.

"Solo desprecio aquellos que son inútiles e insignificantes, cobardes y débiles"

Los ojos de la joven mostraban claramente su confusión, por lo que el inuyoukai habló de nuevo, "tú has demostrado ser diferente a ellos."

"¡Pero yo conozco a muchos que luchan por su causa! ¡No todos los humanos son así!" reprochó Kagome con desafiantes ojos.

Por primera vez Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de ver una sonrisa en el rostro del youkai famoso por ser frío y calculador. Esa fue una de las visiones más hermosas que la joven podía recordar, sentía cómo su corazón se derretía ante él, aquella figura era divina para sus ojos, era difícil de pensar que era un youkai que anteriormente trató de quitarle la vida. Sesshomaru veía como la chica había quedado como hechizada, hipnotizada a su antojo con los ojos fijos en él, sus labios ligeramente partidos mostrando su asombro. Todo esto le era muy divertido para el Taiyoukai… verla sonrojada por su culpa…

Lentamente se le puso a la altura de su rostro, los ojos de Kagome se abrían lentamente ante sus movimientos, el rostro de Sesshoramu ya estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. La actual cercanía la tenía anonada, helada. Para su máxima sorpresa el Taiyoukai plantó un beso ligero en su frente con sus ojos cerrados, mientras que el corazón de la joven parecía querer salir de su cuerpo. El youkai recuperó la distancia inicial mientras ella registraba en su mente lentamente lo que había acabado de suceder.

"¿Sesshomaru, por qué hiciste eso?"

Él lanzó una segunda sonrisa pero esta vez tenía un aire más travieso que el anterior. Kagome vio sonreír al Taiyoukai, que no cría capaz de sonreír, era una dicha pero también una desgracia, el verlo sonreír dos veces seguidas era demasiado bueno para ser real…

Repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro, la figura del youkai se hacía borrosa con cada segundo que pasaba, la miko sentía que poco a poco perdía el equilibrio, hasta quedar completamente inconciente. No estaba segura de que si caería en el frió suelo, pero eso nunca lo llegó a comprobar puesto que ya todo estaba en su subconsciente…

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta no tan pequeña continuación de "Hechizo Invisible" que no imaginaba que sería tan largo, jajaja siempre que escribo de esta pareja creo que se me escapa el tiempo- que oficialmente me tomo unas CUATRO horas para terminarla- y que en primer lugar no planeaba escribir pero a pedido de los lectores por medio de reviews lo hice…

A todos los que fueron tan amables de hacerme feliz en dejarme reviews se los agradezco, me animaron a hacerle una continuación pero les advierto que no podré hacer los update muy seguido, lo más probable es que me tome tiempo, pero si quieren esperar (sigan haciéndome feliz con los reviews), sería un placer para mí crear y escribir una historia de mi pareja favorita de Inuyasha.

Eternally Asuka


	3. Desconcierto

"Hechizo Invisible"

"_Desconcierto"_

La miko despertó súbitamente para encontrarse en un lugar completamente distinto al que recordaba estar o al menos que pensaba estar, aquel sueño era muy real. La luz del sol sobresalía de las cortinas de su habitación. Estaba en su época actual, en su hogar. Kagome frotó sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño.

Su sonrisa… no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño con el Taiyoukai, lo que acaba de ver era más un recuerdo del sueño que tuvo cuando estaba en la era feudal, hace días antes de regresar a casa. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo muy extraña, se extrañaba ella misma.

Los sueños eran privados al igual que los recuerdos, si uno no se lo decía a nadie, nadie tendría el derecho a enterarse. Kagome no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo a sus amigos, su confusión no ayudaba.

Pasó la noche anterior estudiando para un examen de matemáticas al que tendría que asistir ese mismo día y cuando terminara, regresaría al pasado. Bajó las escaleras ya con su uniforme puesto y lista para tomar el desayuna que le había preparado su querida madre. Souta ya estaba tomando el desayuno junto a su abuelo que parecía pensativo.

"Buenos días"

Al verla todos les saludaron. 'Me pregunto si sería buena idea contárselo a mamá,' pensó la miko al sentarse.

En el colegio fue recibida calurosamente como siempre por sus amigas, quienes voluntariamente comenzaron a darle consejos acerca del examen que tendrían. Ella sonreía.

Era cierto, Kagome Higurashi tenía doble vida, una en el pasado y otra en el presente. Disfrutaba de ambos aunque fueran muy distintas no sólo en las personas sino también en las costumbres y en el ambiente. El haber crecido en la época actual la hizo mas fuerte, el tener a su familia la formó y ahora es lo que vivió. Cuando viajaba al pasado extrañaba a su familia y los goces que el futuro le podría brindar mientras que cuando estaba en el presente sentía que le faltaba algo…

Inesperadamente apareció la forma del dueño de cabellos plateados. Kagome se sacudió mentalmente justo a tiempo para escuchar las preguntas que les disparaba sus amigas.

"Oye Kagome, como te va con ese chico agresivo?"

"Inuyasha no parece tan agresivo después de que lo conocimos, creo que Kagome exagera un poco" agrego Eri con risitas.

Con aquel comentario Kagome recordó inmediatamente la ocasión en que sus amigas lo encontraron en su casa después de haber destrozado su bicicleta.

"Pues no estoy muy segura, chicas, estoy muy confundida"

Todas preguntaron por qué al mismo tiempo mostrando sus preocupación, su amiga parecía sufrir mucho con todo el asunto de ser la segunda en su corazón.

La miko reflexionó si debía contárselo a sus amigas, todo lo que pasaba por su mente le era confuso y todo comenzó con aquel encuentro hace meses con el hermano mayor de su primer amor. Su cabeza le dolía con solo pensarlo y lo peor era que no estaba segura que el último encuentro con Sesshomaru fue un sueño o era real, después de todo despertó en el campamento, de regreso con sus amigos. Ignorando completamente a sus amigas que la miraban intensamente, pensó en la posibilidad de que aquella muestra de cariño o como lo consideraba ella fuese real, aquel beso en a frente fue tan ligero y cautivante que sin darse cuenta estaba roja.

"Kagome por qué te sonrojas?"

"Eh!"

"Pensabas de nuevo en Inuyasha?"

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, "no, en Sesshomaru." Sus últimas palabras salieron espontáneamente, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa de lo que acababa de decir o mejor dicho confesar. Mientras el trío no perdió tiempo en interrogar acerca del último nombre que había salido de sus labios.

"Te refieres al hermano mayor de Inuyasha!"

Las palabras parecían atajarse en su garganta, causando que tartamudeara sin sentido. Para su suerte el profesor de turno anunció el fin de la clase, así que la joven evadió rápidamente a sus amigas y salió corriendo despidiéndose de ellas.

Sin saber por qué su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, no quería dejar de correr. Aún con el rostro enrojecido seguía corriendo por las calles de Japón. Su mente vivía un tornado de extrañas emociones y pensamientos que ella no comprendía. Por qué!

Ahora con solo pensar en Sesshomaru hacía que quisiera correr más como si estuviera huyendo de algo mientras que su corazón no le daba descanso. Al fin sin aire en los pulmones se detuvo. Con sus manos apoyadas encima de sus corrillas, respirando con dificultad. Can su mano derecha sacó un pañuelo para secarse el sudor, por fin tranquilizándose vio que estaba en un parque cerca de su casa.

'Por lo menos no me perdí'

Poco a poco recuperando el aliento fue a sentarse en una banca del parque para descansar. Cerró los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa, concentrándose pudo escuchar el canto de las hojas de los árboles de su alrededor, la paz que sentía era única, parecía que el bullicio de la ciudad había desaparecido. Con la mente en blanco se quedo por varios minutos… Finalmente tranquilada abrió los ojos y encontró un pequeño perrito con blanco pelaje, ella rió para ella sola, ante la ironía de su pequeña presencia, el pequeño cachorro parecía verla interesado pero con una mirada tierna y curiosa. Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

"Parece que siempre me encuentro con perros con blanco, bueno parecido al plateado pelaje" dijo en voz alta riéndose ella sola, mientras que el perrito aún la miraba. "Creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa"

Al llegar ya eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, todos en su casa estaban es sus propios asuntos, le avisó a su mama de que regresaría al pasado esa misma tarde. Su madre le aconsejó a que tomara un baño antes de retirarse mientras ella le ayudaría a arreglar su mochila amarilla para su viaje.

Después de aquella visita inesperada al parque se sentía mucho más serena, ya lidiaría al Taiyoukai del Oeste cuando regresara.

Una vez despedida toda su familia fue hasta el pozo que la llevaría al pasado, primero tiró su mochila y ella iría después de este. Sus ojos pronto vieron el color azulado del portal que atravesaba para regresar pero repentinamente sintió un ligero mareo, que echó a nada al ver que ya estaba al otro lado del pozo.

Kagome abrió los ojos desconciertos al ver no se encontraba dentro del pozo pero en una gran habitación completamente desconocida. Se sentó inmediatamente al encontrarse echada en un futón y notó un pequeño detalle, ese pequeño detalle era ella y la blanca yukata que llevaba puesto.

"Que me pasó? Por qué estoy con esta ropa?" Se preguntaba en voz alta. "Donde está mi mochila? Y lo más importante, dónde estoy!"

Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta racional se levantó decidida a buscar sus propias respuestas, justo cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta se movió, abriéndose. La miko instintivamente dio un salto atrás.

Una figura fue siendo visible a sus ojos, una persona detrás de la puerta deslizante, tenía la cabeza baja.

"Oh, ya esta despierta" dijo la joven de morados cabellos, entrando a la habitación mientras Kagome se alejaba de ella por precaución. La chica tenía unos ojos morados resaltantes que era muy difíciles de describirlos. Su cabello lo tenía suelto hasta la cintura y vestía de una extraña ropa blanca que parecía hecha de vendas.

"Quién eres? Dónde estoy?"

La joven parecía no entender sus preguntas. "Kagome-sama, se encuentra bien? Soy Komaki, no me recuerda?"

"Komaki?"

'Cómo es que ella sabe mi nombre? Qué significa todo esto!'

La joven de nombre Komaki se le acercó, mientras la pobre miko no sabía que hacer. Le tomó la temperatura pensando que sufría de alucinaciones.

'Creo que lo mejor será seguirle el juego hasta que sepa en donde me encuentro, demonios! Inuyasha dónde estas? Cuando más te necesito!'

"Creo que será mejor que hable con mi señor"

"Qué! No, ya estoy bien Komaki, lo siento, no me siento muy bien" fingió sujetándose la cabeza.

La chica parpadeo varias veces como si estuviera analizando lo que Kagome le decía, al parecer esta chica era su asistente o algo parecido. Al final sonrió.

"Muy bien, informaré a Saga-sama que ya despertó. Por favor vaya cambiándose."

'Saga-sama? De seguro es el lord de estas tierras…' pensó la joven y así comenzó a imaginar cómo pudiera ser la apariencia de aquella persona, alta y de aspecto respetable por el tono de voz que utilizó la chica llamada Komaki.

Kagome caminó lentamente a donde estaba guardada la ropa y escogió entre los preciosos kimonos del fino ropero hecho de roble, uno que le llamó mucho la atención. Todos a su parecer eran hechos del más fino material, eran ligeros y sutiles al tacto, suaves y cómodos. Extrañamente todos eran de su medida. Una vez cambiada, paseó por la habitación, esta era amplia y daba sentido de ser para la realeza, todos los adornos y decoraciones tenían un toque especial y elegante.

Komaki la guió hasta los jardines para que Kagome se pudiera relajar un poco. El aspecto de aquella naturaleza era impresionante, una gran diversidad de flores estaban en su máximo resplandor de su florecer. La miko quedó tan maravillada que no se percató de la presencia que se dirigía en su dirección.

Una mano extraña apareció al costado de su rostro, cogiéndola con delicadeza por su mentón haciéndola girar a pesar de la sorpresa para encontrarse con intensos ojos azules…

§

"Sesshomaru-sama, tengo noticias" dijo el siempre fiel sirviente del Taiyoukai del Oeste, "dicen que en los territorios del norte se encuentra una miko muy poderosa, al parecer esta al cuidado del señor de esas tierras."

"Quién es esa miko?"

"Creo que su nombre es Kagome."

* * *

Waaaa hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, lo siento mucho por la demora pero hoy por fin encontré un poco de tiempo para poder escribir. Creo que es uno de los peores capítulos que he escrito hasta ahora, tengo un blockeo impresionante y para escribir este cáp me tomó más de SEIS HORAS! TT.TT

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que no sea muy bueno que digamos pero les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor! Hay las esperanzas de que escriba el prox capitulo más pronto ya que pronto estaré de vacaciones, estas últimas semanas son mis exámenes finales, así que calculo que serán alrededor del 12 de julio.

Sigan haciéndome feliz y manden REVIEWS! R E V I E W S !

Eternally Asuka


	4. Seis Meses Vacíos

Edit: Correcciones menores...

* * *

"Hechizo Invisible"

4

"_Seis Meses Vacíos" _

"Buenos días, Kagome," dijo el dueño de los ojos del color del mar. Su postura estaba intacta y a la vez refinada mientras su mirada seguía sobre ella.

La miko contuvo su respiración, no seguro si registraba algo en su mente tras ver al hombre que la hablaba con mucha naturalidad y que al parecer era aquel que es llamado Saga.

Al final la joven pudo articular una sola palabra, "hola."

El que la saludaba dibujó una sonrisa cálida y elegante en sus labios al recibir su respuesta, mientras sus largos cabellos que tenían el mismo color de sus ojos flotaban por toda su espalda mientras el viento soplaba alrededor de ellos.

Kagome parecía por fin volver a sus sentidos, saliendo de su estado de sorpresa. Su cabeza fue acariciada por el hombre al mismo tiempo que parecía estar examinándola. Kagome alzó la mirada extrañada por aquel gesto y mostrando su confusión levantando una ceja.

"Que haces?"

El le sonrió como si nada, "No es nada, Komaki, parece que estabas equivocada," habló a la joven que se encontraba a una pequeña distancia de ellos, "Kagome se encuentra bien."

La joven que los observaba asintió la cabeza demostrando comprensión ante sus palabras, que al parecer borraron toda duda que tenía dentro. Sonriente la chica informó que prepararía el desayuno para ellos.

La apariencia del hombre que se encontraba parado frente a la miko estaba con un aura tranquila, causando no mucha preocupación de parte de la miko como para estar alerta a cualquier posible ataque que él podría ejecutar contra su persona. Este traía puesto una vestimenta tradicional del Japón, un haori blanco muy parecido al del Taiyoukai del Oeste pero con decoraciones azules con forma de rayas en la parte izquierda de su ropaje incluyendo su manga que lo hacían lucir elegante y ceremonial junto con su porte. Para sorpresa de la joven miko, no llevaba armadura puesta, mostrando su confianza en territorios aparentemente suyos, tampoco tenía ese adorno peludo que llevaba Sesshomaru.

En su rostro podía ver dos líneas negras a la misma altura que las de Sesshomaru pero con una forma más uniforme, una en cada mejilla, sus ojos azules tenían un fondo negro largo, como si fueran felinos. Poseía orejas puntiagudas que sólo se dejaban ver cuando el viento mecía el cabello de su dueño dejándolos visibles ante sus ojos.

'Por su apariencia puedo calcular que tiene 21 años o tal ves hasta 23, no puede ser mayor…' pensó la chica inocentemente completamente ignorando el hecho de que aquel ser era un demonio y que tendría más años que ella pudiera suponer debido a su apariencia tan jovial.

"Eh-e" trató de hablar Kagome pero las palabras no parecían sonar muy lógicas en aquel momento.

Que tal un quién eres tu? Dónde rayos estoy? Qué hago aquí? Dónde están mis amigos? Eres bueno o malo?

La joven suspiro pesadamente en su interior recalcándose a si misma que esas no eran la manera adecuada de empezar una conversación con un desconocido que parecía ser conocido al mismo tiempo, solo eran muchas preguntas…

"Te sucede algo, Kagome?" se escucho su voz varonil con un tono de preocupación latente.

La chica volvió su mirada al mar dentro de su mirada, tartamudeando al principio logró expresar de la mejor manera que podía pensar en aquel momento su situación, "Saga-sama, por alguna extraña razón pienso que sufro una especie de amnesia, lo logro recordar muchas cosas…" Con lo dicho, Kagome internamente rezaba que este no lo tomara como broma o de mala manera, era su única salvación en ese momento.

El hombre la miro algo extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir, extraño pero la expresión en su rostro no mostraba revelar que era ninguna broma, sino más bien pura verdad.

"Dime, Kagome, qué es lo que recuerdas?" preguntó Saga en tono serio, dándole a Kagome un gran alivio en su corazón.

"No estoy segura, quiero decir, recuerdo quién soy y todo eso, pero tengo un blanco en mi memoria…," pauso un momento pensativa para volver a dirigir su mirada al dueño de los ojos azules, "cuánto tiempo he permanecido aquí?"

"Seis meses" Saga respondió sin titubear. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron a mas no poder ante la respuesta… no tenía ninguna memoria de hace seis meses! Cómo podría ser posible? Eh hecho que solo recordaba hasta la ultima vez que regreso a su época era demasiado extraño, aún para ella y su vida de chica "ordinaria"…

"Quieres decir que he estado aquí por seis meses y no recuerdo nada de ello!"

"No recuerdas nada de tu estancia en mi palacio?" preguntó en un tono calmado pero extrañado del hecho que su pequeña miko le acababa de decir. Mientras él consultaba con sus pensamientos, la joven miko que trabajaba para él comenzó a tener ambos brazos alzados con las manos sujetando su cabeza mientras la movía de un lado para el otro, no creyendo que fuera capaz ni lógico lo que estaba sucediéndole.

"No te preocupes" le dijo con voz suave plantando un beso ligero en su frente causando que Kagome se sonrojara sin que se diera cuenta.

La apariencia de Saga le recordaba mucho a la de Sesshomaru, alto e imponente pero de una forma más sutil, tal ves no tan frió como es el Taiyoukai del Oeste. Parecía de carácter más calido y abierto que el último demonio que recuerda haberla besado de la misma forma aunque haya sido un sueño… Con los ojos aún abiertos de la sorpresa pudo ver la sonrisa que aquel demonio le regalaba y de la manera en que se comportaba tan caballerosamente no le parecía difícil que una chica se enamorara de él fácilmente… incluyéndola a ella misma, ya que su corazón parecía palpitar más rápido después de aquel inesperado beso. Y por la manera en que la trataba parecía que tenían confianza entre ellos aunque lo lograra recordarlo.

"Primero, vayamos a tomar el desayuno no creo que quieras pensar mucho con el estomago vacío" le sugirió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le parecía muy peculiar, no se veía muy común en los youkai, no todos los que había conocido antes sonreían de esa forma. Además de parecerle bastante familiar.

"Si, eso me gustaría," le respondió ella con su alegre sonrisa mientras caminaban juntos.

El camino era dirigido por Saga, ya que Kagome prácticamente no recordaba nada de los últimos meses que permaneció en aquel lugar. El palacio era vasto, al igual que el jardín, los interiores también eran de alguna manera, acogedora, aunque no por los adornos o arreglos, si no más bien por el aura que se sentía alrededor.

Kagome sin saber por qué se sentía cómoda…

"Dime Kagome, confías en mi?" cuestionó después del desayuno mientras estaban en la mesa. La joven parpadeó y cerró los ojos por completo, al cabo de un par de minutos los volvió a abrir mirando fijamente al hombre sentado en frente de ella.

"Siento que puedo confiar en ti…"

El Taiyoukai se mostró ligeramente sorprendido tratando de mostrarse por completo ante ella, no era la manera de hacerlo de ningún Taiyoukai que cuidaba su manera de ser, a pesar de eso le mostró su pensar sin ocultarlo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso," de confesó causando un extraño pensamiento en la miko, que repentinamente pensó en la comparación entre el Taiyoukai del Norte y del Oeste que ella conocía; el que se encontraba frente a ella no ocultaba por completo sus sentimientos al contrario del otro, era cierto, no lo mostraba abiertamente pero era un gran progreso en la mente de Kagome. Pensar que en apariencia eran muy parecidos, en el interior eran muy diferentes a lo que podía juzgar hasta ahora.

Ante sus pensamientos, su voz volvió a llamar su atención, "Kagome, quieres acompañarme a entrenar?"

"Esta seguro de que quiere que lo acompañe, Saga-sama? No creo que mis poderes le puedan ser útiles…"

Saga sonrió de nuevo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a la única chica de la habitación, "no te subestimes mi querida Kagome," su mano izquierda posada en su hombro indicándole confianza.

"Esta bien, si usted insiste"

El Taiyoukai del Norte ahogó una risa, "Kagome, no tienes por qué dirigirte a mi de esa manera tan formal"

"Ah no?"

"No, no es necesario, ya me había acostumbrado a que me llames solo por mi nombre," informó aún conteniendo su risa. "Que te parece si le dices a Komaki que te ayude a ponerte tu traje de combate?"

"Esta bien, Saga" aceptó Kagome divertida pronunciando su nombre con familiaridad.

"Komaki" llamó el youkai aún sujetando a su miko por su hombro. La puerta deslizante de abrió dejando ver a la joven youkai.

"Por favor sígame Kagome-sama"

Una vez en su habitación, la joven de ojos morados le enseñó nuevamente a la dueña de la habitación dónde estaban sus ropas y prendas para las distintas ocasiones. Aparte del armario que tenía, había una habitación más en donde se encontraba todos los ropajes que pertenecían a la joven miko, quién asombrada no podía creer que todo le pertenecía, todo estaba organizado en secciones: ropa de noche, trajes de combate, kimonos para festividades...

"Todo esto es mío?"

"Sí, señorita," le respondió indicándole dónde estaba la ropa que estaban buscando, "todos son obsequios de Saga-sama."

"Todos!?"

Con una sonrisa la chica le siguió explicando mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el traje, "desde que usted llegó, ha estado al cuidado de Saga-sama…"

"La mayoría son regalos de parte de Saga-sama, pero también posee de otros youkai respetables y de algunos Taiyoukai…"

"Como dices?" Kagome giró su rostro para verla asustada, no comprendía lo que la joven le decía. Cómo podía ser posible que tuviera obsequios de youkai… y de los Taiyoukai…!

"Al parecer los dejó impresionados a todos cuando la conocieron, no fue hace mucho," se detuvo pensativa mientras le ayudaba a recoger su cabello en una alta cola para que peleara con mayor facilidad, "si no mal recuerdo, fue hace una semana aproximadamente…"

Ahora era el turno de Kagome de quedarse pensativa dejando que la youkai terminara su trabajo con ella. Si los youkai y los Taiyoukai eran su única conexión ahora tendría que averiguar lo más que pudiera y hasta ahora lo que Komaki le había contado lo que pasó sonaba a una especie de ceremonia o algún encuentro en que ella estuvo en contacto directo con ellos… En esos momentos, recordó a un cierto Taiyoukai que le podría ser de ayuda…

"Dime, Komaki, todos los Taiyoukai estuvieron presentes?"

Cuando preguntó, Komaki había terminado de arreglarle el cabello, justo para bajar sus brazos y responderle, "estuvieron los Taiyoukai del Sur y del Este, debido a la invitación de Saga-sama pero falto el Taiyoukai del Oeste…"

"Sesshomaru…" habló Kagome sin darse cuenta.

"Sí, el mismo, pero por qué lo llama con tanta informalidad, usted lo conoce?" le preguntó asombrada.

La miko se golpeo mentalmente por hablar sin pensar antes, "este yo-"

"Sabe, usted es la miko más rebelde que haya conocido" le contó con una sonrisa tomándole las manos, "no es como las otras que tiene un voto de odio hacia nosotros, debe ser por esa razón que Saga-sama la estima tanto…"

"Pero si entre los humanos hay algunos que también son malos, por qué no podría haber youkais buenos como ustedes, estoy segura que no todos son malos" le respondió Kagome alegre.

"Tiene razón… Bueno usted ya esta lista para ver a Saga-sama"

§

Una vez en la sala de entrenamiento que tenía la apariencia de un dojo, Kagome acompañada de Komaki lo encontraron parado en el centro del cuarto con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir su llegada abrió los ojos para ver a las recién llegadas. Komaki se retiró después de unos segundos dejándolos solos.

Kagome con el cabello amarrado vestía un traje que tenía el estilo de una yukata larga pero con las mangas más cortas que llegaban a la altura de su antebrazo, tenía un obi rojo amarrado a su cintura sujetado por una soga blanca.

"Veo que llevas puesto el que yo te obsequie," resaltó con una sonrisa juguetona causando que Kagome sonrojara sin previo aviso. "Y el adorno que llevas en tu cabello, de donde lo conseguiste?"

"Huh? Esto?" preguntó la miko llevando su mano al adorno, "Komaki me dijo que era el presente del Taiyoukai del Oeste quién no pudo venir pero envió esto, me pareció muy lindo así que le pedí a Komaki que lo utilizara…"

"Con que del Taiyoukai del Oeste," pausó unos momentos hasta que volviera a articular sus palabras, "bueno tiene buen gusto, te queda muy bien"

"Gracias"

"Que te parece si iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento?"

"Claro"

Inesperadamente para Kagome después de responder su pregunta, el dueño de cabellos azules tomó rápidamente su espada y se dirigió a atacarla sin avisarla antes, para su suerte localizó con rapidez donde se encontraba un arco y corrió hacia el. Saga no parecía tener la más ligera compasión por la desarmada miko. Al momento que Kagome alcanzó el arco instintivamente lo colocó frente a ella haciendo que esta de encontraba con la fina espada del youkai atacante, que aunque no parecía tener intenciones asesinas luchaba como si fuera un combate real. Al encontrarse las armas se produjo un resplandor rosado producido por la miko, rodeando al arco para que resistiera al ataque de la espada. Kagome pudo responder justo a tiempo por puro instinto ante la gran velocidad que mostraba tener su contrincante.

"No esta nada mal, Kagome," admitió el youkai, "a pesar de no recordar tu entrenamiento. Tuviste una buena reacción"

"Qué?!"

"Vamos Kagome, estoy segura que puedes dar más de ti" incitó Saga cuando su rostro estaba cerca a la de la miko soportando su fuerza. "Concéntrate!"

Kagome de alguna forma entendió lo que le trataba de decir Saga, comprendiendo se enfocó en el punto centro de su espada para arrojar una onda de energía causando que Saga retrocediera, al percatarse de que era energía pura que podía purificarlo.

La joven se percató de que clase de energía había lanzado después de ver como la espada de Saga tenía humo en el punto que ella había ubicado.

Recobrando su postura el youkai volvió a hablar, "eso estuvo bien, aunque tu reacción fue un poco tardía a lo que sueles hacerlo"

"Eh? Si, lo siento mucho, no me percate, me tomaste por sorpresa"

"Bueno, que te tal si esta vez tu me atacas?" invitó seguro.

Una vez preparada y después de haber pensado en cuál era la mejor manera de atacarlo, tomó un respiro y se dirigió hacia él. La joven se percató que mientras corría agarraba más velocidad de lo que solía tener pero esto le pareció algo bueno, justo cuando estaba lista para ejecutar su primer intento de ofensiva con su arco que ya estaba brillando en un fino color rosado neon, su oponente hablo.

"Espera"

"Eh!"

Kagome trató de hacer lo que le pidió pero no pudo controlar su cuerpo debido a la velocidad que había utilizado causando que perdiera el equilibrio y chocara con Saga, quien parecía haber previsto su reacción y la sujeto en sus amplios brazos para que ella no cayera.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la figura de Komaki detrás de ella.

"Eh…" pronunció la youkai que viéndolos parecían estar abrazándose. "oh, discúlpenme!" se excuso rápidamente, provocando un color rosado en las mejillas de la miko en cuestión.

"No-no es lo que tu piensas Komaki" dijo apresurada Kagome antes de que malentendiera toda la situación, mientras que el jefe del palacio parecía divertirse. Kagome me soltó inmediatamente de su aparente abrazo, "Saga solo me estaba ayudando para que no me cayera"

"Qué es lo que pasa Komaki?" preguntó tranquilo el único hombre de la habitación.

"Oh, si. Tenemos visitas, el Taiyoukai del Oeste esta aquí y quiere verlo Saga-sama."

* * *

**Primero que todo, discúlpenme por demorarme un mes de la fecha que había anunciado anteriormente… muchas cosas sucedieron… y este 16 comienzan mis clases de nuevo lloro sangre**

**Por fin termine el cap 4! saltando de alegría Bueno este cap es mas largo que el anterior jeje y creo que esta mejor ya que lo escribí con inspiración XD Me tomo oficialmente 3 dias terminarlo TT.TT y contando las horas serían…alrededor de 6 horas también jeje**

**Quiero decirles que estoy un poco triste ya que no recibí muchos REVIEWS en la vez pasado, no llegaron ni a 10! Solo tuve 9 buuu si tengo menos reviews me demoro mas, es cuestión de incentivo.. Bueno ya tienen un poco de quién es Saga-sama X3 y Sesshomaru entrará en escena de nuevo en el prox cap! **

**Agradezco de todo corazon a mis fieles lectores y reviews XD Sigan haciéndome FELIZ con los REVIEWS!**

**Eternally Asuka**


	5. Reencuentro y Dolorosas Memorias

Hechizo Invisible

5

"Reencuentro y Dolorosas Memorias"

El té estaba servido. La decoración de la habitación en la cual el Taiyoukai del Oeste estaba era impecable, digno un Taiyoukai.

Saga. Ese no sólo el nombre del Taiyoukai del Norte sino también el nombre de quien ahora se estaba haciendo cargo de la miko que provenía de otra época.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado pacientemente con los ojos cerrados a la espera de la entrada de su anfitrión. Como siempre, sin expresión alguna en el rostro que delatara sus pensamientos. Después de unos segundos el inuyoukai sintió con mayor magnitud la presencia del dueño del lugar al mismo tiempo que se percató de un aroma extrañamente familiar.

"Bienvenido Sesshomaru, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho," saludó cordialmente Saga entrando a la habitación. Éste respondió poniéndose de pie de manera respetuosa.

"Lamento no haber estado presente en su última celebración. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el motivo," respondió expresando su extrañeza ante la pasada celebración.

"La razón era," dijo haciéndole señas de que tomara asiento, " la resurrección de una gran miko. Al igual que un fénix, reviviendo de entre sus llamas."

"¿La resurrección de una miko?" repitió Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

Kagome se encontraba cerca de la puerta deslizante esperando la oportunidad para poder hablar con Sesshomaru. La idea le dio un sentimiento que ella no pudo comprender. Se estaba emocionando sin razón alguna. Komaki la miraba divertida viendo como su mano derecha sujetada suavemente su cachete mientras que su mano izquierda estaba junto a su pecho. Y fue sin querer el hecho que haya escuchado la parte de la conversación que al parecer hablaban de ella.

"Sí, la misma miko que se encuentra al otro lado de esta misma puerta." Kagome lo oyó y se puso nerviosa, no era su intención interrumpir la conversación. "Kagome, puedes pasar," indicó el taiyoukai felino. La joven entró avergonzada mirando al suelo vistiendo un hermoso kimono de color amarillo claro con decoraciones de hojas del color del otoño.

"Lo siento mucho, no quise ser una entrometida pero-"

"Kagome," el llamado de parte de Sesshomaru la cayo ocasionando que levantara la mirada.

"Se-Ses-shomaru," lo llamó con voz entrecortada, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba él con el mismo hermoso cabello plateado que le hacía recordar a Inuyasha. Alto y majestuoso… había encontrado a Sesshomaru. "No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres tú, Sesshomaru!"

Saga vio como la joven se lanzó al otro Taiyoukai rebosando de alegría. A pesar de eso, aquella demostración de afecto de parte de la joven no fue lo que lo sorprendió más bien fue respuesta de Sesshomaru al responder aquel abrazo.

Pasaron por lo menos dos minutos hasta que la chica por fin soltó al taiyoukai sonrojada ante el show que acababa de presentar aunque le sorprendió que Sesshomaru no dijera nada al respecto. Espero que alguno de los dos hablara pero Saga hizo notar su presencia.

"Al parecer ustedes dos ya se conocían"

"Ah-" titubeo Kagome, ella no estaba segura que conocer sería la palabra más adecuada con Sesshomaru. 'Claro podría decirle que lo conoció porque intentaba matar a Inuyasha, su hermano menor pero eso no podría contar como conocerlo en realidad… no oficialmete después de todo lo que pasaron'

Sesshomaru intervino, "Se podría decir que si…"

"Esto es un encuentro inesperado no es así Kagome?" le preguntó Saga amablemente.

"Por supuesto! No pensé que encontraría a alguien que en verdad recuerdo quien es" confesó la miko sin pensar, hiriendo inconcientemente los sentimientos del youkai con quien se encontraba hablando. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la miko se disculpo, "oh, lo siento mucho es que me emocione demasiado…"

Fue extraño que fuera a abrazarlo como disculpa pero de alguna forma se sintió agradable… Saga le sonrió nuevamente tal y como ella lo recordaba.

"Esta bien, Kagome, no te preocupes," le indicó acariciando su oscuro cabello. Sesshomaru vio la escena algo sorprendido y con ligera molestia… "Dime Sesshomaru, cuál es la razón por la que viniste a buscarme?"

Ante la pregunta tan directa, el ambiente se tornó más serio. "Vine a averiguar si en realidad Kagome se encontraba en estos territorios"

"Buscabas a Kagome?"

"A mi?" preguntó la miko mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru. El inuyoukai tardó unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta que tenía en mente desde antes de entrar a aquel palacio. Tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que escucharlo de una fuente confiable que seguía con vida.

"Vine a confirmar la muerte de mi hermano..."

Las palabras de Sesshomaru clavaron el corazón de la joven que hace unos momentos esta sonriendo con energía. El Taiyoukai del Oeste al igual que el Taiyoukai del norte tenían sus ojos clavados en la muchacha que al parecer no podía articular ninguna palabra ante la sorpresa.

"Sé que esto debe ser duro pe-"

"Inu-yasha, muerto?" Kagome cayó al suelo del shock. Ambos hombres la siguieron con los brazos pero ninguno se atrevió a tocarla. "Inu-yasha-," el nombre de su primer amor fue el último murmullo que ella logró hacer antes de caer desmayada en medio de la habitación, sujetada por Sesshomaru.

§

_La pelea. La contienda decisiva, la que hará que la paz por fin sea el resultado que todos estaban buscando... si lograban salir victoriosos._

_Manchas de sangre regadas por todas partes convertían el escenario en un lugar oscuro y desagradable, el cielo oscuro dándole un aspecto tenebroso ante la carencia de luz. El líquido rojo derramado pertenecía a ambas razas en conflicto, llevadas a una batalla por un solo ser egoísta y psicópata. Naraku._

_Los valientes de la historia luchaban con ahínco buscando terminar esta pesadilla con la ayuda de sus camaradas y amigos, todos dando lo mejor de sí... pero alguien les hacía falta... un taiyoukai que les podría ayudar a conseguir sus objetivos sin tantos sacrificios._

_Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo duro la batalla, nadie se tomo la molestia ni tenía el tiempo como para preocuparse de aquello ya que debían estar alerta para protegerse y velar por los demás. Ardua y de alguna madera desastrosa los héroes llegaron a acorralar al enemigo. Naraku se encontraba observando su alrededor: humanos. ¿Los débiles seres inmundos y cobardes estaban a punto de vencerlo?_

_No, el mismo se encargaría de que eso no ocurriera, cueste lo que cueste..._

_Una risa estridente comenzó a oírse de la nada. Naraku parecía haber perdido lo poco de cordura que aún le quedaba. Se reía con locura como si la victoria fuera suya..._

_La voz de Inuyasha llamo la atención de todos los combatientes heridos, incluido el que hablaba. "¿Qué sucede Naraku¿Tanta es la sorpresa que perdiste completamente la cabeza?_

_El híbrido no contesto, solo continuo sonriendo cínicamente. Repentinamente, un dolor agudo llegó al pecho de la miko y un miedo indescriptible llego a sus sentidos. La joven gritó el nombre del inuyoukai de pelos plateados pero la distancia no estaba a su favor; ya que a causa de un ataque del youkai venenoso ella se encontraba arrodillada en el oscuro suelo, herida, incapaz de movilizarse a su antojo ya que tenía un corte en la pierna derecha._

_El youkai comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco mientras pequeñas sonrisas comenzaban a dibujarse en el rostro de sus amigos. Todos menos en el de la miko. Naraku se deshizo de sus propios tentáculos reemplazándolos con sus propios brazos, extrañando a todos los presentes. El murmullo de extrañas palabras irreconocibles comenzaron a llegar a los oídos de todos mientras que el youkai apunto de morir aún utilizaba sus ultimas fuerzas para dibujar extrañas figuras en el aire con sus nuevos brazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a oscurecerse adaptando un color negro que recuerda a un vacío._

_BOOM_

_La explosión de Naraku o lo que quedaba del cuerpo de este ocasionó la apertura de un agujero de color oscuro que comenzó a absorber todo en su alrededor. Un último agujero negro hecho por su némesis. El agujero comenzó a succionar todo a su alrededor. Los gritos de miedo y auxilio resonaban por todo el lugar, youkai y humanos, todos gritaban con desesperación._

_Kagome logró divisar el cuerpo de un niño siendo absorbido... un niño joven que le resultaba muy familiar, Kohaku. En su mente la chica gritaba de dolor, el preciado hermano de Sango estaba siendo succionado hacia un lugar desconocido._

_Otro repentino dolor en su pecho se presentó de nuevo al escuchar la voz de una joven llamar al niño perdido. Sango. Los ojos azules de la miko no podían abrirse más de la sorpresa al ver la cazadora de youkai lanzarse y sujetar a su hermano con su propia vida mientras ambos se perdían en el olvido._

_Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas cuando repentinamente la fuerza regreso a su cuerpo para pararse a pesar del dolor. Ella gritaba el nombre de quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga después de todas las peripecias que habían pasado juntas en todo ese tiempo. Las lágrimas de dolor se encontraban en todos los rostros... Su cuerpo reaccionó sin permiso dirigiéndose en donde el agujero se encontraba buscando de alguna manera salvar a su amiga pero alguien la detuvo antes de poder encaminarse. Inuyasha. El chico la miraba con ojos llenos de dolor bañado de lágrimas ante la perdida de su amiga y de la aparente victoria definitiva..._

_"Lo siento, Kagome"_

_Eso fue lo último que ella logro escuchar de su querido inuyoukai. El sentir un fuerte abrazo de parte de este como una especie de despedida, le fragmentaba el ya roto corazón de la joven. "¿Qué dices Inuyasha?" preguntó la miko con la voz entrecortada._

_Al siguiente segundo lo único que registraba su mente era que estaba siendo lanzada por Inuyasha lejos de aquel campo de batalla. Sentía el viento por todo su cuerpo mientras que el rostro del inuyoukai se despedía de ella. Con los cabellos obstaculizando la vista de sus ojos, sus labios formaron una pequeña frase que nunca llego a los oídos de la chica. Ai shiteru..._

_Inuyasha levantó la mirada asegurándose de que ella estuviera lo más lejos posible para estar a salvo de aquel agujero negro formado por Naraku. Llamó a su amigo, el monje Miroku, quien acababa de perder de vista al pequeño Shippo. El dolor se incrementaba en cada momento. El pecho de joven de cabellos plateados sentía su corazón contraerse en su interior. Perdió a Kikyo, su primer amor. Perdió la oportunidad de estar con Kagome por su indecisión y en estos momentos estaba perdiendo a sus amigos a falta de poder para protegerlos a todos. Solo logró salvarla a ella. Eso es lo que él esperaba. Esa fue la promesa que le hizo al conocerse... Él la protegería..._

_Miroku lo llamo a gritos, indicando que era la hora decisiva. El último esfuerzo, la última esperanza de detener aquel agujero que se encontraba robando toda la visa que estaba cerca de ellos..._

_La miko lloraba con su corazón y alma, incapaz de detenerlos. Era tan débil. Sólo pudo ver como el monje pervertido que ella tanto quería como amigo y su primer amor se lanzaban contra el agujero, intentado cerrarlo de alguna madera con el propio Kazaana de Miroku. Al parecer, el agujero era el mismo Naraku o al menos la última esencia de aquel horrible ser._

_Kagome cayó sin sutileza alguna en el suelo, golpeándose con lo que se encontraba enterrado o simplemente yacía en aquel espacio. Hiriendo su brazo izquierdo. Ella no sintió el dolor, ya lo sentía nada... Su visión la traicionaba al mismo tiempo que su conciente perdía la batalla que quedarse despierta. El último ataque de Naraku logró capturar a todos menos a la miko enviándolos dentro del agujero mientras que ella perdía la vista de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus amigos. Herida y desolada perdió el conocimiento después de unos segundos._

_§_

_Un día entero pasó después del fin de aquella batalla. La miko aún inconciente descansaba ignorando lo que ocurría en sus alrededores. Youkais hambrientos en busca de comida divisaron el cuerpo de una joven que parecía dormida hasta muerta por unos instantes..._

_Una youkai de largos cabellos púrpura que regresaba de sus hacer tareas pasó por un camino que al parecer fue hecho por un ataque cortante. Curiosa siguió el camino que la llevó a ver una escena no tan agradable de unos imbéciles intentando atacar una mujer indefensa en su inconciente. Ella sujetó con fuerza la pequeña canasta que llevaba en su mano, suprimiendo la cólera de algunos de su raza que la hacía sentir asco. El viento se hizo más fuerte ante el intentó de otro youkai, que tenía forma de águila, de capturar a la joven y llevársela. La razón más obvia:alimentarse._

_Repentinamente, una luz purificadora alumbró todo lo cercano a la mujer inconciente, purificando y desvaneciendo al youkai que atacaba. La youkai de manchas naranjas que se encontraba observando abrió su boca ante la sorpresa. "Esos son poderes purificadores..." Mientras la chica analizaba la situación el grupo de youkai que la habían visto como almuerzo decidieron entrar en acción pero el resultado fue el mismo. La diferencia fue que la youkai que aparentemente tenía rasgos de tigre observó que la joven con poderes purificadores se encontraba inconciente..._

_El sol radiante despertó a la miko que se encontraba desmayada. Su rostro delataba cansancio aunque ella misma no podía ver su rostro, el cuerpo le pesaba toneladas y el cansancio no solo era físico sino también espiritual. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kagome se desmayo pero ella no tenía idea de que el tiempo aún corría. Súbitamente tuvo visiones de la anterior batalla haciéndola recordar a sus amigos que ahora estaban perdidos. Y era hora de ir a buscarlos._

_§_

_Los días transcurrieron, sin embargo, la miko ya había perdido la noción de la realidad. En su mente sólo existía la idea de encontrar a sus amigos, abrazarlos y decir que todo estaba bien. Lo que le ocurría a ella ya no era importante, ya no lo era._

_Continuamente Kagome caminaba sin rumbo, día tras días, en busca de sus amigos perdidos, al igual que su alma. La preocupación era demasiada, especialmente al recordar que todos estaban heridos... Por desgracia, constantemente se encontraba con youkai vulgares que no poseían mucha inteligencia, todos brutos atacando a lo que parecía una pobre joven inocente que tenía siempre la mirada perdida y los ojos sin brillo alguno que indicara vida. Entre esos días otro youkai que representaba la ignorancia de algunos de su raza intentó atacar a la miko perdida, quien después de tantas ocasiones por instinto había desarrollado sus propias habilidades de defensa y ataque._

_Tenía la idea de sobrevivir pero no la razón. Un incentivo pero no un motivo. No sabía el por qué pero a pesar de su dolor y desolación algo en su interior le indicaba no dejarse vencer, no hasta encontrar a sus amigos..._

_Fue aquel día que conoció al Taiyoukai del norte._

_El cobarde youkai de forma de lagarto al ser vencido pero no aniquilado buscó a sus aliados para vengarse de la insolente miko que osó hacerle morder el polvo. Kagome aún destrozada pero fuerte, cerró los ojos con la mente en blanco. El youkai del norte pasaba por esas tierras patrullando o mas bien vigilando la peculiar joven miko de quien le habían informado. Vio a lo lejos, a una persona de extrañas ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre que parecían pertenecer a la misma persona. Se acercó ante la curiosidad que aquella distintiva persona rodeada de brutos youkai que denigraban a su respetada raza._

_La joven cansada de su pestilente presencia, decidió terminar la situación y marcharse del lugar. Sin embargo la lagartija hablo._

_"Vengaremos lo que le hiciste a Kuzo, asquerosa humana!"_

_Ante ese insulto, la miko no hizo nada, ocasionando mas aun un mayor enojo por parte de sus agresores que tenían a la vista los colmillos afilados y con sus babas escurriéndose por sus costados cayendo espesamente en la tierra._

_El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza logrando que el oscuro cabello de la adolescente flotara, dejando ver el rostro de la joven que mostraba el semblante completamente perdido y triste. Sin vida._

_El rostro del Taiyoukai mostró sorpresa ante la súbita presencia de poderes purificadores, marca de las mikos. Aquel poder no era común, mostraba un brillo aún mas intenso de lo usual que solo las mikos poderosas poseían. Como el de Midoriko..._

_Cuando sus atacantes se lanzaron contra ella, una nueva presencia fue percibida por la única mujer en muchos metros cuadrados. Ante sus ojos perdidos apareció una extraña figura, alta y majestuosa. La noche nublaba su vista ante los colores, permitiéndole solo identificar largos cabellos ante una amplia espalda._

_'Ses-sho-maru?'_

* * *

**Gracias a todos por esperar!! Y lo siento mucho!! No espere que me tardara tanto en poder actualizar (échenle la culpa a Disney) ok, lo se 5 meses… es bastante la espera, por esa misma razón este cap es mas largo! Yay **

**Espero que lo disfruten! Bueno, si lo se, es trágico no es mi culpa!!! Eso fue lo que salio de mi inspiración! No es mi culpa!! **

**Y como lo prometí ahí estaba Sesshomaru! XD Yahoo! Nueva Beta Reader: Ximena aka hasta en la sopa! Gracias por todo!!! "Lo trágico es chévere!" XD**

**Ah! Por cierto! No saben lo feliz que estoy porque recibí 19 reviews! Con el anterior cap!! Espero obtener una respuesta igual a la anterior y si es posible, mas! XD **

**Que tengan buen día X3**

**Eternally Asuka**


	6. Despertar

"Hechizo Invisible"

6

'Despertar'

"Ses-sho-maru?" La pequeña miko habló suavemente con los ojos aún cerrados.

Aquellos dolorosos recuerdos fueron un brusco ataque a su conciencia. Ambos Taiyoukais la miraban preocupados ante la expresión de dolor que poseía la joven mientras parecía estar recordando lo que pasó antes de conocer al Taiyoukai del Norte. Al pasar unos segundos, el dueño de la mansión indicó a Sesshomaru que la llevarían de vuelta a su habitación. El último asintió y la levantó entre sus brazos teniendo a Saga como guía hasta la cámara de la misma Kagome.

Ligera fue la sorpresa que no podía ser leída con facilidad en su rostro al ver la habitación de la miko inconciente. Sencilla y de colores cálidos, con adornos simples pero de preciado valor. El tocador que se encontraba en medio de la pared en frente de los poderosos youkai estaba tallado en una fina madera de color sangre. Hacia la derecha, un gran armario que ocupaba toda la pared continua que medía por lo menos cuatro metros y medio de largo con un alto de dos metros aproximadamente, al parecer hecha del mismo material que el tocador y de los otros accesorios del cuarto. El amplio futón reposaba casi a la mitad de la habitación, permitiendo a la persona que disfrutara de la amplia ventana tallada con rocas, que se encontraba opuesta al armario. Los artículos acompañantes eran pequeños pero combinaban perfectamente con la decoración. Su morada era vasta a pesar de poseer todos los artículos dignos de una señora poderosa. 'Parece la habitación de la pareja de un Taiyoukai…'

El Taiyoukai de cabellos azules le indicó que la reposara en su futón de color crema para que ella descansara.

§

_La miko pronunció con suavidad el nombre del Taiyoukai del Oeste ante la nueva presencia ante ella. El nuevo actor en escena parecía no haber percatado el murmullo de la joven, más bien, estaba ocupado vigilando la presencia de otros que tenían intenciones de lastimarla._

_La idea de haber encontrado a un ser que le era familiar, le proporcionó un sentimiento ligeramente cálido en su ser pero al mismo tiempo hizo que perdiera las últimas fuerzas que le permitían estar de pie y en búsqueda de sus amigos perdidos. Sus párpados parecían tener el mismo peso de cuando cayó rendida después que Inuyasha la lanzara lejos del campo de batalla, sin poseer más fuerzas que la ayudaran a mantenerse firme, sus rodillas fueron las primeras en rendirse seguidas de sus ojos azules, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. Su piel seca y descuidada no la ayudaba a sentir el viento que la rozaba en la noche ni sus oídos a identificar los sonidos de los desconocidos que la acorralaban, todo desapareció para ella al caer ante la inconciencia que la amenazaba desde el primer día que decidió ir en busca de sus seres queridos, Kagome perdió su batalla interna de sacar energía desconocida para seguir adelante ante la súbita presencia de quien le parecía familiar…_

_El Taiyoukai se percató inmediatamente de su pérdida de conciencia, y la sujeto con su brazo izquierdo quedando su derecha libre para eliminar a los de su misma raza, la misma raza que lo denigraba ante su falta de uso de razón._

"_Esa humana es nuestra!" exclamó uno de los youkai-lagarto dirigiéndose exclusivamente al Taiyoukai que acababa de aparecer en frente de ellos protegiendo a la pequeña miko._

"_No creo que eso sea cierto" dijo el Taiyoukai del Norte con tono frio. "Ella vendrá conmigo."_

"_¿Quién te crees que eres? Apareciendo de la nada, tratando de llevarte nuestra cena"_

"_Apártense si es que no quieren perder la vida." Los ojos de Saga permanecían sin parpadear con una mirada intensa y helada hacia quien parecía ser el líder._

"_¡¿Quién rayos eres¡Responde si es que no quieres que te demos una paliza!"_

"_No tengo nombre para escorias como tú, que se alimentan de jóvenes indefensas," dijo con una voz congelante al igual que sus ojos que mostraban repulsión ante las continuas caídas de saliva en la tierra oscura por parte de sus ofensores._

_Ante el claro insulto, el grupo de youkai-lagarto se lanz_ó_ hacia él, Saga frunció su entrecejo y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, el Taiyoukai desapareció de sus vistas para volver a aparecer visible a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, dándoles la espalda y ahora Kagome descansaba en ambos brazos, cargada al estilo matrimonial._

_Uno de los primero youkai en encontrarlo le gritó, "¡Cobarde! Osas escapar de noso--"_

_El youkai, aparentemente Kuzo, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta del dolor en su cuerpo. Inmediatamente se mir_ó_ a sí mismo para encontrar su propia sangre cubriendo su cuerpo cortado, sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo mismo les había ocurrido a sus camaradas, muchos de ellos, ya estaban bañados en sangre oscura y otros tenían los miembros reposando en el suelo, para que segundos después perdieran el sentimiento de estar vivos. Impecable y majestuoso, ésa era la última figura que Kuzo logró ver antes de caer muerto al igual que sus otros siete compañeros, sin averiguar el nombre del que le quitó la vida por proteger a la asquerosa humana que lo humill_ó_ anteriormente._

§

_La miko que descansaba en sus aposentos no despertó hasta haber pasado tres días de profundo sueño. Su despertar fue intenso debido a la resistencia que ofrecía al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido para ella._

_Él se encontraba entrenando en su dojo cuando ocurrió. Ese día perdió a dos de sus sirvientes debido al poder purificador de la miko. Ya con anterioridad sus sirvientes le habían comunicado que la joven articulaba murmullos mientras dormía, lo que al parecer eran nombres de quienes ella apreciaba. Entre ellos, sólo reconoció inmediatamente uno con claridad: Sesshomaru. _

_Kagome despertó asustada, sin poder controlar sus poderes ante la inminente presencia de tantos youkai cerca de ella, rodeándola y vigilándola. Su instinto le decía que se protegiera, que corriera y se alejara de las tantas posibles amenazas contra su vida. Eso era lo que había aprendido después de vagar por tantos días sola y a la merced de todo aquello que la atacara sin que ella tuviera la mínima intención de agredir a nadie. _

_A pesar de ello, parecía tener más conciencia de sus acciones, a diferencia de cuando Komaki la encontró, ya que no mataba a todos los youkai con quienes se cruzaba en la gran mansión, mientras trataba de escapar, sino, más bien, solo los expulsaba con una onda de energía para que ella pudiera seguir buscando una salida. El desconcierto era visible en su rostro, divisado por muchos de los vasallos que trabajan para el Taiyoukai, algunos reaccionando con rapidez para salirse de su camino, mientras ella corría sin un rumbo determinado en una yukata blanca que le habían proporcionado mientras ella descansaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban agudizados después de lo que vivió con cierta relatividad mientras buscaba a sus amigos. Ella podía ver rostros borrosos mientras pasaba con velocidad por los pasadizos, muchos de los cuales se veían sorprendidos pero que no parecían querer hacerle daño, esa era la razón por la cual ella no les quitaba la vida con sus poderes, no quería lastimar a quienes no buscaran una razón para que ella respondiera con violencia. El lugar era grande, lo comprobaba ella misma sin encontrar una escapatoria. Seguía corriendo hacia donde le parecía haber menos youkai, en donde posiblemente podría pensar en una manera de salir de aquel lugar. Sin tener mucho en cuanta de sus alrededores, diviso una esperanza y se dirigió donde parecía provenir mayor luz solar, una posible salida rápida._

_Saga se dio cuenta de su despertar debido a la conmoción que ocasionaba al tratar de escapar pero al parecer se perdía en la amplia mansión que poseía. Kagome por fin llegó a su jardín que se encontraba cerca del dojo, encontrándose con él, con quien había confundió pensando que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. El Taiyoukai no habló al verla, pero al percatar que quería saltar la alta pared ayudada de los árboles que se encontraban cerca, ordenó a sus guardias que la detuvieran. Un error que luego admitiría. Ellos obedecieron con urgencia al verla cerca de lograr su objetivo, uno de ellos saltó sin pensar sujetándola por la cintura, impidiendo que se moviera con facilidad._

"_¡Suéltame!" gritó con desesperación mientras trataba de zafarse. "¡Por favor!"_

_Pero el soldado no la escucho, el segundo soldado se lanzó al igual que su compañero logrando que Kagome se soltara del árbol, haciendo que los tres cayeran estrepitosamente. Ambos la sujetaron para que no pudiera escapar pero para su desgracia uno de ellos, el segundo soldado, tenía un gran parecido a Naraku, especialmente por los ojos oscuros. La miko levantó la mirada a sus opresores para mostrar su sobresalto. Ella gritó con desesperación y miedo liberando una gran energía que purificó a ambos youkai en el acto. Todos los youkai que se habían reunido para ver cómo la miko intentaba escapar se quedaron sin habla ante la demostración del gran poder que poseía, muchos de ellos dieron un paso atrás del susto. El mismo dueño del lugar pareció sorprendido pero decidió actuar de una vez antes de que todo se saliera de control._

_El Taiyoukai se acercó sigilosamente a ella a pesar de las advertencias de sus sirvientes, preocupados por su bienestar. Kagome se dio cuenta de su acercamiento y dio un paso atrás inmediatamente, preparada para correr mientras las lágrimas adornaban su pálido rostro. "No te acerques más," ella advirtió esperando que eso detendría al Taiyoukai pero el no respondió. En silencio podía identificar que era más poderoso que ambos youkai que intentaron detenerla._

"_No quise hacerlo, por favor déjame ir" suplicó en voz baja buscando evitar alguna pelea ante la visible debilidad que sentía, nunca le había gustado tener que quitar la vida de otros seres vivos, especialmente si fuera accidentalmente, ya que se había dado cuenta que no era el verdadero Naraku, ni que se encontraba cerca del campo de batalla. _

'_Parece que hubiera despertado del lapso, en que la encontré' pensó para sí mismo el Taiyoukai del Norte. "No tengo intenciones de lastimarte."_

_Kagome lo escucho con claridad, dud_ó_ de cuánta verdad había en sus palabras hasta que volvió a hablar. "No tienes por qué estar asustada. No quiero hacerte daño."_

_La joven no se movía pero lo observaba con mucha determinación como si estuviera examinando o estudiando su forma, tratando de encontrar alguna pista en la que la ayudaría a descubrir la respuesta correcta para esta situación. De pronto, se percató de algo que había estado ignorando desde hace mucho tiempo y aquel sonido la delat_ó_. No pudo evitarlo._

_Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados por el repentino sonido, un sonido que nadie había imaginado pudiera ser capaz de disipar aquella tensión que hacía que algunos youkai tuvieran el pelo ligeramente erizado. La inesperada confesión fisiológica del cuerpo de la joven hizo que sonrojara, aquello fue lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido para salir de esa situación tan incómoda y estresante._

_Su estómago había gruñido debido a la carencia de alimentos, lo cual ella no le había prestado la más mínima atención hasta ahora que parecía ser que su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Su mente no podía registrar la última vez que había ingerido algún alimento. Tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Parecía que había despertado después de un largo sueño._

_Saga no pudo evitar la pequeña risa ahogada que amenazaba en salir de sus labios. Sonrió disimuladamente al igual que muchos de sus sirvientes ante el color rosa de las mejillas de la pequeña miko que se encontraba delante de él. 'Qué inocencia'_

_Aún avergonzada, Kagome seguía sin mover un músculo hasta que le volvió a dirigir la palabra, "¿Qué te parece si primero te alimentas para que te pueda explicar cómo es que llegaste a mis dominios? Después de eso, puedes decidir si quedarte o marcharte, si eso es lo que deseas. No tengo ninguna intención de retenerte cautiva. No acostumbro a hacer eso a menos que sea necesario."_

_Los ojos azules de la joven, seguían plantados en los de su anfitrión, quién parecía decir la verdad en cada palabra de pronunciaba. Su estomago volvió a traicionarla mostrando el descontento de no recibir alimentos, así que ella no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar la oferta de quien pronto se convertiría en su nuevo amigo…_

§

"Como ya te lo había mencionado, ya pasaron alrededor de seis meses desde que encontré a Kagome. Desde aquel día, ella ha estado bajo mi protección," dijo con tranquilidad el Taiyoukai, pausando para tomar un poco de té que uno de sus sirvientes les había traído. Sesshomaru parecía pensativo todo el momento en que Saga le informaba acerca de la situación de Kagome. El admirable Taiyoukai del Oeste estuvo seis meses ignorante de la situación, sin tener la más mínima sospecha de lo que su preciada miko sufría y ahora que la encontró, se encontraba bajo los cuidados de otro…

Al ver el ilegible rostro de su igual, Saga decidió continuar, "A pesar de eso, ella aún no me ha comentado nada de lo que fue su vida pasada, pero al verla que parecía comenzar una nueva vida bajo mis cuidados, no me atrevo a cuestionar aquella actitud. Parece haber sufrido mucho antes de que yo la encontrara en ese estado…"

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, digiriendo lo último que Saga le dijo: _"…aún no me ha comentado nada…" _A partir de ese comentario, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, logró entender un poco. 'Ella no se atrevía a tratar de recordar lo que pasó. Nadie estaba para estar a su lado cuando lo necesitaba. Nadie.'

"¿Permaneció callada acerca de su pasado todo este tiempo?" preguntó Sesshomaru después de reflexionar los hechos.

"Sí, sin embargo creo que el Taiyoukai del Oeste será capaz de ayudar a nuestra pequeña miko a superar ese temor," Saga respondió con una sonrisa sin esperar una respuesta inmediata pero recibiendo una última mirada antes de que Sesshomaru se levantara de la mesa sin haber tocado la taza de té. El dueño de la mansión lo siguió.

"Creo que Kagome apreciaría que te quedaras Sesshomaru, al menos hasta que ella despierte. Me parece que eres el único que puede brindarle el afecto que ella necesita…"

Al escuchar el final, el Taiyoukai de cabellos plateados levantó su ceja derecha, cuestionando la última frase. "¿A que te refieres, Saga?"

"¿Recuerdas la ceremonia que hice hace una semana aproximadamente?" El Taiyoukai del Oeste respondió asintiendo. "El que faltaras fue una gran decepción para Kagome, eras una de las principales razones por la cual ella aceptó realizar la ceremonia, eso y los regalos que le había prometido."

"Kagome, no es materialista," señaló con frialdad.

"Entonces, sabes bien que ella sólo aceptó esperando encontrarse contigo" reveló sin remordimientos, encaminándose hacia el mismo jardín en que Kagome quitó la vida de dos de sus soldados. "Ella te necesita."

§

Sesshomaru accedió a la oferta de Saga de permanecer hasta que Kagome despertara después del develamiento en el jardín diciendo que por el momento no tenía prisa, Jacken se encontraba con Rin por lo cual no tenía de que preocuparse más que en la situación de ahora. Su habitación se encontraba cerca a la de Kagome, igual de majestuosa y extensa de color neutro, indicando que era la habitación para invitados de honor. El color blanco de la morada combinaba perfectamente con el futón que se encontraba ya desenvuelto por uno de los sirvientes, listo para que el Taiyoukai descansara sin molestias. Sesshomaru se despojó de su armadura y la reposo en una de las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban a los costados del futón. Seguido de esto, se recostó para pensar en todo lo que había aprendido en el día y en lo que haría después, la parte más difícil.

'Kagome…,' recordó sin pensar mientras miraba el alto techo de color chocolate, 'debió sufrir mucho con la muerte de Inuyasha…' pensó el Taiyoukai imaginando cómo sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro, al igual que ese día. 'Y sus amigos¿por qué no están con ella?' Al acordarse de ese pequeño detalle; grande para ella, de eso estaba seguro; supo de que algo andaba mal. Levantándose, decidió ir a verla después de lo que paso en la tarde.

La luz de la luna creciente iluminaba el corredor que lo llevaría donde la miko descansaba. Imaginando que casi todos los residentes deberían estar descansando, caminó en la silenciosa noche hasta llegar al pasillo que le resultaba conocido. Al lado de la puerta deslizante se encontraba una youkai recostada en la pared continua, de cabellos de color morado revueltos. 'Ella debe ser Komaki,' pensó recordando que Saga le comentó que aquella youkai era la asistente personal de Kagome, aunque ella se rehusara desde el principio.

Sigiloso como el viento, Sesshomaru entró sin importarle realmente si Komaki se había percatado de su presencia, bastaba que no le impidiera el camino. Al ingresar, vio a la miko tal y como la había dejado, recostada y descansando, como si tuviera un sueño profundo del cual no sabía cuándo despertaría. El Taiyoukai se acercó lentamente con cierto miedo de despertarla por sorpresa, pero la chica parecía estar completamente desconectada del mundo a su alrededor. Su rodilla toco el suelo sin hacer sonido alguno, permitiéndole una mejor vista de la joven durmiendo. Y como si fuera por impulso, su mano se movió por si sola, acariciando su rostro con el reverso de su mano, cerca de donde sus lágrimas habían caído.

Kagome se encontraba en una especie de limbo, donde todo estaba blanco cegando su vista parcialmente; imágenes borrosas de youkai aparecieron repentinamente confundiéndola en su estado soñoliento. Su cuerpo se movía solo mientras ella miraba al vacío. Eso era lo que pasaba. Eso era lo que ocurría mientras ella huía en su subconsciente, escapando de la realidad, dejando que el dolor la poseyera después de haber perdido gran parte de su vida en unos súbitos segundos. Sin embargo, una luz cálida fue a visitarla.

La suave caricia del dueño de las tierras del Oeste, lograron estimular a la joven del futuro haciendo que frunciera el ceño antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente dejando atrás aquel lugar hecho de blanca nieve. El brillo de sus ojos azules no pasó desapercibido por el visitante nocturno que se encontraba a centímetros de ella, viendo como despertaba.

Sesshomaru no habló, sólo contemplaba la figura de Kagome mientras el azul cielo se mezclaba con el dorado en medio de la noche. El rubor en el rostro de la casi mujer no fue percatado por la misma debido a que toda su atención estaba centrada en el ser, cuyos largos cabellos plateados parecían una cortina que brillaba en la oscuridad. El calor de su cara fue opacado por la sorpresa que mostraban sus ojos. 'Sesshomaru'

La miko no estaba segura si seguía soñando o no pero la presencia del hermano mayor de su primer amor resultaba, en cierta forma, relajante. Ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de que Sesshomaru le susurrara.

"Kagome…"

"Ses-shomaru" Aquel nombre salio de sus labios automáticamente mientras se sentaba en su futón.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"¿Eh?"

La pregunta hizo que Kagome lo mirara algo confundida, no recordando ni entendiendo claramente por qué Sesshomaru le hacía esa pregunta. Después de unos momentos logró recordar lo que sucedió horas antes y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. "Sí, un poco," logró decir fingiendo una sonrisa.

"No intentes engañarme," le advirtió acercando su rostro examinando el de ella.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el muro invisible en sus ojos colapsara, dejando que sus lágrimas retenidas desde el momento que recordó la razón por la que estaba recostada con Sesshomaru preguntando por su bienestar, cayeran libremente. Sus sollozos trataban de ser detenidos por ambas manos, sellando sus labios, intentando calmar el dolor que amenazaba salir a flote.

Los ojos del Taiyoukai se suavizaron al verla, siendo una excepción. Fuera instinto o no, sus brazos se movieron para rodearla y acogerla en su pecho. Abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba, la joven de ojos marinos inundados sentía que la calidez de Sesshomaru era tan etérea como si en cualquier momento desaparecería. Sin embargo, la miko equivocada, volvió a caer en el mundo de los sueños sintiéndose cómoda y segura, apreciando lo que creyó haber perdido.

**¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! El más largo hasta ahora. ¡La inspiración es un milagro! Y mis disculpas no son suficientes para demostrar mi pena, ni las gracias para demostrar la felicidad que obtengo al recibir los reviews ni su lealtad al esperar para leer esta historia.**

**Lo siento mucho de nuevo, 5 meses de espera otra vez, es muy difícil encontrar tiempo e inspiración cuando tienes clases y no vas bien en todos los cursos y por esa misma razón el capítulo es más largo. Baje mucho mis notas, buuu así que tendré que esforzarme más este ciclo que viene! Y tratar de no distraerme…**

**Me alegra mucho que aún recibiera aunque sea 17 reviews del último capitulo, no los culpo, sé que les hago esperar. Pero si siguen mandando, me darán fuerzas para continuar luchando contra el mal de las clases!! Y a la común enfermedad que ataca a los escritores**** ¡el bloqueo y carencia de inspiración!**

**Espero que me manden sus opiniones, feedback, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea que ustedes crean que me pueda ayudar en estos momentos difíciles antes de empezar las clases. Ultimátum de por lo menos 16 reviews! Si no, no update! Jiji**

**Beta Reader: Ximena¿Lo profundo es chévere? Creo que si…**

**Eternally Asuka**

**Espero llegar al ****mas de cieeennnn : 100 reviews jiji **


	7. Un nuevo despertar Un nuevo comienzo

"Hechizo Invisible"

7

'Un nuevo despertar. Un nuevo comienzo.'

'La diferencia entre despertar y levantarse…'

Ese extraño pensamiento fuera de lugar pasó por la mente de la miko que se encontraba recostada. Inhaló profundamente sin abrir los ojos, ante el inconciente despertar. Kagome no quiso recobrar la conciencia porque aún se encontraba soñolienta pero principalmente debido a que se sentía muy cómoda. Una cálida presencia la arrullaba y la hacía sentir segura a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al acomodarse aún más cerca de su extraña fuente de calor.

'_No recuerdo sentir esto cuando despertaba…'_

Este ligero pensamiento hizo que su mente comenzara a funcionar lentamente, proporcionándole un poco de razonamiento. La miko frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que tenía unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y uno de ellos era su nueva almohada. Cada una de sus manos formaba un suave puño, rozando lo que parecía ser el firme pecho de un acompañante. Y ante esto, la mente de la joven comenzó a funcionar con mayor rapidez.

'_¡Alguien la estaba abrazando mientras dormía, con ella!' _

Los párpados de la miko se abrieron inmediatamente, esperando recibir alguna luz solar que la ayudara a identificar lo que pasaba, sin embargo, sus ojos azulados solo recibieron la completa oscuridad de la noche. Esforzando la vista hasta acostumbrarse a la carencia de luz, Kagome identificó algo que no esperaba ni en sus más locos sueños.

Tenía en frente de sus ojos algo que parecía ser tela blanca, no obstante, no estaba segura ya que la negra noche no la ayudaba a diferenciar bien los colores. Y mientras estudiaba el material suave cerca de sus mejillas escuchó unos mansos sonidos.

Latidos de un corazón.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su atención fue distraída por sus propios cabellos que se movían a pesar de que ella se encontraba tiesa, aún en los brazos del extraño.

Kagome podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de su misterioso acompañante se movía con cuidado, como si no quisiera despertarla de su largo sueño.

§

La amplia sonrisa que formó Sesshomaru, al sentir que la mujer a su costado se acurrucaba aún más hacia él, sólo podía ser vista por la Dama de la Noche Negra. La idea lo divertía, especialmente cuando se percató del ligero erizo en los cabellos de su acompañante al sentir su inesperado movimiento.

La bella durmiente que yacía en sus brazos había despertado. A continuación, sintió cómo Kagome se paralizó aún más en sus brazos, al utilizar su mentón para acariciar sus oscuros cabellos que se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche. Otra sonrisa apareció en los labios del Taiyoukai del Oeste mientras que su mano izquierda retomó con firmeza la cintura de la miko para colocarla prácticamente pegada a él, pudiendo escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón. El mismo frió corazón que ella había conquistado con su sencillez y calidez en los últimos años.

'_¿Por qué?--¿Por qué me encuentro intrigado por esa pequeña miko que ni siquiera sabe controlar sus poderes?' Divertido e intrigante resultaba aquel pensamiento. _

_Eso es lo que pensaba antes de darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era la joven que se encontraba a su lado, manteniéndolo cálido y tranquilo como si todo en el mundo fuera perfecto. Fue después de muchas ocasiones en las que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, __fue aquella vez, el pasivo encuentro clave que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de lo que sentía por la mujer que suponía ser de su hermano hanyou. Inuyasha._

_El tonto hermano que le había quitado la espada que él deseaba por poder y por recuerdo de su padre. E__l hanyou que se había enamorado de una muerta viviente que sobrevivía de almas de mujeres en pena, quien buscaba al mismo tiempo, llevarlo consigo al infierno. A pesar de que él buscaba la venganza por su muerte y desgracia, su gran y primer amor perdido, Kikyo. Esa mujer era la razón por la que su estúpido hermano no se dignaba a reconocer la grandeza de la joven que se encontraba junto a él, no importaba la circunstancia. El amor. El puro amor que ella sentía por él, era la única razón por la que la ayudaba a seguir adelante. Eso, y el amor de sus amigos, quienes siempre se encontraban apoyándola en cualquier momento, sea lleno de alegría o tristeza, siempre estaban junto a ella. _

_Kagome era una humana muy especial, dejando a lado el hecho de que era la miko de la Shikon no Tama, era un persona pura en corazón que cautivó a muchos seres, incluyéndolo a él, el gran Taiyoukai del Oeste. Y a Rin, la pequeña humana que se encontraba bajo sus cuidados. Fue ella quien la encontró cuando la miko había peleado con su tonto hermano por enésima vez, causando deseos de alejarse lo más pronto de él. Esa fue la divina razón que los hizo encontrarse de nuevo. Sesshomaru, la encontró sonriente jugando con Rin cuando él se había ausentado para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, mientras Jaken lograba todo menos ser una buena niñera para la pequeña humana que lo acompañaba._

_Ambas humanas se encontraban jugando con las flores, haciendo arreglos y coronas con aquellas bellas plantas del campo abierto. El Taiyoukai estaba intrigado por su presencia pero contuvo sus ganas de cuestionarla. La miko lo miró directo a los ojos, pronunciando su nombre con suavidad, sin mostrar sorpresa de encontrarlo, a diferencia de la niña, quién exclamó el nombre de quien era su figura paterna._

"_¡Sesshomaru-sama! Ya regreso, mire, encontré a la señorita Kagome perdida y decidí acompañarla. Estaba jugando con ella y luego me enseñó a hacer coronas de flores. ¿No están lindas?" saludó y anunció la pequeña niña con inocencia._

"_¿Rin, te has portado bien?" preguntó con seriedad, característico del Taiyoukai._

"_Por supuesto, Sesshomaru-sama. Si desea, puede preguntarle a la señorita Kagome. ¿No es así?_

_Kagome sonrió a la niña. "Es verdad, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin se ha comportado como un ángel." Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar el comentario de la miko y miro a Sesshomaru con la misma sonrisa pero al siguiente segundo su rostro cambió para mostrar preocupación._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, la señorita Kagome me dijo que se había perdido. ¿Podemos ayudarla a encontrar a sus amigos?" preguntó la más joven del trío. Sesshomaru meditó ante la propuesta._

"_¿Miko, estás perdida¿Por qué no estás con mi tonto hermano híbrido?" Kagome dibujó una sonrisa con tristeza. "Inuyasha, volvió a perseguir a Kikyo y cuando regresó, tuvimos una discusión luego me alejé del campamento. No estoy segura de cómo llegue hasta aquí, pero Rin me ayudó mucho a tranquilizarme," la última frase fue apoyada por una gentil caricia en los cabellos de Rin._

"_¿Otra vez?" cuestionó el Taiyoukai del Oeste. Kagome parpadeó ante su interrogación y contestó momentos después con un bajo "Sí."_

_La miko perdida pasó la noche acampando con Sesshomaru y Rin, durmiendo abrazada por la última hasta altas horas de la noche mientras el hermano de Inuyasha se encontraba vigilando con los ojos cerrados, o al menos era lo que pensaba la joven al verlo sentado recostado en una gran roca. La chica no lograba conciliar el sueño a pesar de la tranquilidad de los alrededores y la canción de los grillos, por lo que decidió acompañar al centinela de cabellos plateados. _

"_¿Sesshomaru?" probó la miko para asegurarse de si aún se encontraba despierto. El guardián respondió con un suave gruñido, cuidadoso de no despertar a Rin. "¿Dónde esta ese sapo verde que siempre esta a tu lado?" Agregó la joven tratando de disipar la tensión en el aire._

"_Jaken, buscará la manera de encontrarme."_

"_Oh," fue la respuesta de la miko mientras se acomodaba al costado del dueño de ojos dorados. Los siguientes minutos fueron llenados por el silencio de la naturaleza, el cual le resultaba algo incómodo a la joven ya que su acompañante no la miraba ni abría sus ojos para responderle a sus pequeños comentarios buscando romper el hielo. Sin embargo, Kagome escuchó nuevamente la fuerte presencia de la voz del Taiyoukai._

"_Rin, me comentó con detalles de cómo te encontró y de cómo pasaron la tarde." Informó Sesshomaru aún sin deseos de abrir los ojos._

_La chica volvió a sonreír y esta vez dejó salir una pequeña risa, "Rin es una niña muy dulce e inteligente."_

_El Taiyoukai asintió con ligereza._

"_Tan dulce e inocente," repitió Kagome mirando a la fogata que los alumbraba con ayuda de la luz de la luna. "Rin, incluso me preguntó antes de irse a dormir si me podía quedar con ustedes…"_

_Ante la revelación, los orbes dorados fueron divisados después de un largo tiempo por la joven que hablaba. "…y tratar de ser una familia feliz…"_

"_¿Qué le respondiste?" preguntó sin demora, ahora con sus ojos dorados fijos en los de la joven miko._

_Kagome inhaló hondo y suspiró pesadamente antes de responder. "Que era imposible…"_

_La mirada de Sesshomaru se desvió para ver al fuego delante de ellos. "Es la respuesta más lógica," continuó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en sus palabras._

"_Sí__, pero…," la miko pausó recordando el rostro de la pequeña, "A pesar de que no haya dicho nada en protesta, vi la tristeza y la decepción en sus ojos," concluyó con los mismos rasgos de angustia que le mostró a Rin horas antes. Sesshomaru no dijo nada en los siguientes segundos, aún con la mirada fija en el fuego, enterrado en sus propios pensamientos._

"_La verdad, es que sí me gustaría pero es imposible," confesó la joven aferrándose de la manga izquierda de Sesshomaru. "Me he dado cuenta que ya no siento lo mismo por Inuyasha, ya no es lo mismo, además no creo poder soportar más sus escapadas o persecuciones para encontrarse con Kikyo. No entiendo por qué aún lo hace, si sabe muy bien que lo quiere matar para que vayan juntos al infierno…" _

_El Taiyoukai notaba que su voz se iba apagando mientras la miko continuaba desahogándose. _

"_Pero no puedo dejarlo, ni a él ni a mis amigos. Estaría demasiado preocupada porque aún no hemos conseguido derrotar a Naraku. Naraku. Él sigue detrás de la Shikon no Tama y hasta que la obtenga no nos dejará en paz. ¡Todo por esta perla!" exclamó al final sujetando con fuerza a la perla rosada fragmentaba que colgaba de su cuello como si fuera su amuleto. Mas bien una maldición. El rencor y el cansancio de las continuas batallas y peligros se mostraban en sus claros ojos azules que eran amenazados por sus propias lágrimas saladas._

"_Si no fuera por la Shikon no Tama, no hubieras conocido a ninguno de tus amigos," Sesshomaru agregó intentando consolarla, lo cual sorprendió a Kagome por un instante._

"_Ni a ti ni a Rin," agreg__ó Kagome mirando cómo el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Pero aún tengo que completar mi misión como la miko del Shikon no Tama, hasta que no lo logre, no podré hacer nada…"_

"_Pronto acabará la batalla con ese híbrido de Naraku"_

"_Eso espero," añadió la joven del futuro recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Sesshomaru. "Eso espero…" repitió una vez más antes de quedar dormida junto a la calidez que Sesshomaru le brindaba en estas extrañas pero especiales ocasiones._

§

Kagome ya se encontraba completamente despierta cuando Sesshomaru se dispuso a acariciar de nuevo sus cabellos con su mano. Sorprendida por su presencia, la sorpresa no dejaba de ser grata. "¿Sessho-maru?"

Su respuesta fue el arrullo que el inuyoukai hizo con su garganta.

Tartamudeando, la joven se aventó a continuar la conversación que había comenzado. "No quiero ser desconsiderada pero¿qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Vine a chequear cómo te encontrabas." La miko levantó la mirada mientras su acompañante le respondía con palabras que sonaban como una melodía en la noche. "Te volviste a dormir pero no me dejabas ir, así que decidí quedarme y cuidarte."

Aquella respuesta fue suficiente para la joven, estaba feliz, protegida del frío y de la soledad, disfrutando de la presencia del Taiyoukai que de alguna manera mostraba la preocupación que sentía hacia ella. No era que Saga no lo demostraba al igual que Komaki, era solo que… Sesshomaru la hacía sentir de diferente manera. La hacía sentir especial. Y aquellos cuidados y atenciones la hacían sentir particularmente bien.

Sesshomaru decidió cambiar de posición en la quietud de la noche, quedando ahora mirando hacia el techo mientras que la miko lo abrazaba con sus pequeños brazos mirando hacia la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la suave sinfonía de los seres que vivían en el jardín adjunto.

Youkai y humana, razas distintas, mostraban una intimidad generada invisiblemente tras el correr del tiempo y gracias a las conversaciones sin palabras que ambos compartían, comprendiendo a cada uno misteriosamente. Aquellos encuentros espontáneos lograban fortificar el lazo oculto creados por ellos, impredecibles hasta para los propios adivinos y lectores del destino, haciendo esta relación aún más especial y mágico.

El nuevo encuentro privado en la mansión parecía pasar desapercibido por la vida alrededor de ellos. Las plantas del esplendoroso jardín mostraban su belleza a pesar de las tardes horas mientras que el viento las acariciaba con cuidado. Los youkai descansaban en sus lechos, teniendo plácidos respiros que hacían subir y bajar su cuerpo, recobrando energía para el siguiente día de trabajo. El Taiyoukai del Norte descansaba en su habitación conciente del sigiloso movimiento que hizo su igual para llegar a los aposentos de su sagrada miko. Komaki, abrió lentamente su mirada para fijarse en la puerta continua. La youkai de cabellos morados se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Le deseó lo mejor para la joven humana que se convirtió en su amiga y que probablemente, pronto se marcharía de su lado.

§

A la mañana siguiente, los pájaros cantaban sus melodías alegres saludando a los habitantes de la mansión para su pronto despertar.

Kagome abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola de nuevo en su habitación.

'¿Todo fue un sueño?' se preguntó al no ver la presencia del Taiyoukai del Oeste. 'Si fuese un sueño, sí que tengo una buena imaginación' burló con risitas internas antes de darse cuenta de un peculiar aroma que logró percibir al recostarse nuevamente en su amplio futón. 'Este es, es el aroma de Sesshomaru.' La joven parpadeó digiriendo el pensamiento para sonreír al final.

La rutina matutina fue realizada con éxito. Su aseo, el cambio de vestimenta y los arreglos a su persona fueron asistidos como siempre por Komaki desde el primer día de su instancia, a pesar de los trabados comienzos y continuas resistencias que ofrecía Kagome al no estar acostumbrada a tales cuidados, foráneos para ella hasta para su época llena de lujos. Los lujos eran y son para personas importantes, resaltantes y con riquezas. Sin embargo, la miko parecía haberse transformado en una de ellas inconcientemente.

Una vez lista, la joven mujer se dirigió a donde acostumbraba tomar el desayuno. Y a pesar de ser distante el recuerdo de su vida en aquel lugar, poco a poco parecía recobrar aquellas piezas perdidas de su rompecabezas. Los fragmentos comenzaban a tomar forma con cada minuto que transcurría del día.

La llegada de la miko al comedor fue recibida por ambos Taiyoukai con gran presencia. Kagome les sonrió a ambos antes de saludarlos verbalmente con un "Buenos días."

El Taiyoukai de cabellos azules le respondió con un saludo igual mientras que el Inu Taiyoukai con un corto "Ohayo."

Kagome tomó su usual asiento por reflejo al lado continuo de la mesa al centro, quedando entre los Taiyoukai.

"Parece que recuerdas que siempre te sientas ahí¿no es así Kagome?" preguntó divertido el anfitrión de la casa.

"¿Eh¿En verdad? Es que me pareció que este lugar me gustaba," respondió ingenua mirando a Saga. A continuación, entraron otros youkai para servir el desayuno de la miko.

"¿Kagome, en realidad no recuerdas nada de lo que viviste en los últimos meses?" preguntó inesperadamente del dueño de cabellos plateados con voz seria.

La mujer miró a su interrogante con ojos de sorpresa. "No, pero últimamente tengo unas especies de visiones," pauso por un momento para mirarse las manos, "pero más me parecen recuerdos…"

Ambos Taiyoukai intercambiaron miradas mientras que Kagome aún intentaba recobrar algunos fragmentos de su memoria.

"Creo tener vagos recuerdos de los momentos en que vivía aquí, algunos son de los entrenamientos y los demás varían mucho; cada ves que paso por algún lugar de la casa me parece tener flashbacks pero aún no estoy muy segura."

"Mi estimada Kagome, hemos discutido desde muy temprano lo que te esta sucediendo y pensamos que esta amnesia temporal la haz causado tu misma," anunció Saga con seriedad como la de un doctor comunicando al paciente de su estado.

La miko abrió su boca y la cerró. '¿Cómo puede ser eso posible¡¿Qué yo sola hice que tuviera amnesia?!'

"Eso no tiene sentido," dijo la joven con voz de preocupación y desconfianza. "¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? Más bien¿por qué lo haría?"

"De eso aún no estamos seguros pero creemos que lo hiciste inconcientemente," le respondió Sesshomaru con tranquilidad.

"¿Inconcientemente?"

"Sí," afirmó Saga mirándola fijamente, "mi teoría es que tu soledad y tristeza causaron que quisieras borrar tu propia memoria para olvidar los momentos dolorosos."

Kagome se paró inconscientemente de su asiento ante la exasperación de aquella revelación, "¡eso aún no tiene sentido, yo no tengo esa clase de poder! Y si fuera así¡¿por qué lo haría recién, después de que me dijiste que estuve bajo tus cuidados por muchos meses?!"

"Yo opino que fue debido a que te decepcionaste al no encontrar a Sesshomaru-sama en aquella celebración. Kagome-san dijo que él era tu última esperanza."

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar que la voz provenía de afuera. La puerta deslizante se movió dentro de unos segundos para mostrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

"¿Komaki?" La sorpresa en la voz de Kagome hizo que la youkai no se atreviera a verla a los ojos.

"Discúlpenme por interrumpir, pero me pareció que eso explicaría un poco la situación," reveló la youkai de cabellos morados con la cabeza baja.

"¿En qué podría ayudar?" Cuestionó fríamente Sesshomaru a pesar de estar sorprendido de la revelación.

Ahora todos los ojos se encontraban fijos en la recién llegada, esperando su respuesta.

"Debido a que aquella noche, Kagome-san no dejó de llorar hasta que se quedo dormida. Recuerdo que la noche anterior de aquel día, la señorita mencionó para ella misma que él era su última esperanza para despertar de su pesadilla, quería que Sesshomaru-sama le dijera que aún estaba buscando a su hermano para matarlo. También mencionaba por las noches que extrañaba a su familia y amigos. A pesar que se encontraba a gusto aquí con Saga-sama y los demás, sentía que faltaba algo. Y la noche anterior a que perdiera la memoria, escuche que mencionó entre sollozos que ya no podía más. Que se rendía."

Los Taiyoukai volvieron a intercambiar miradas comunicándose sin palabras mientras que Komaki, aún mantenía su mirada fija al suelo.

La miko en cuestión tenía los ojos sobresaltados y ligeramente llorosos. Volvió a sentarse con lentitud para cubrir su rostro con sus propias manos.

'¿Qué lloraba por las noches¿Qué Sesshomaru era mi última esperanza¿Pesadilla? Aún no sé si esto es un sueño. Pero, yo no me rindo¡no me gusta rendirme! Pero y mi familia… Es verdad, no he visto a nadie de mi familia en mucho tiempo… Me pregunto cómo se encontrarán mamá y Sota y el abuelo…'

El Taiyoukai del Oeste se acercó a la miko al percatar que sus lágrimas volvieron a pasar por su rostro aún cubierto. Reposó su mano derecha en su hombro antes de llamarla por su nombre.

"Kagome."

La joven levantó su mirada con ojos llorosos, "pero yo-yo aún no comprendo cómo es que perdí la memoria para regresar a un día en que se supone que cruce el pozo…"

"Debió ser porque los extrañabas demasiado, no debes subestimar el poder mental, Kagome, y no olvides que eres una miko muy poderosa" consoló el Inuyoukai con ojos dorados.

"Es verdad, es posible que tus sentimientos fueron tan fuertes que activaron tus poderes y obligaste a tu propia mente para olvidar lo aquellas penosas memorias," agregó Saga después de un momento.

"¿Eso es posible?" preguntó Kagome aún sentada frente a la mesa.

"Por supuesto que sí, si tus sentimientos y emociones son lo suficientemente fuerte puedes borrar hasta tus memorias, o más bien, las guardas hasta el punto de pensar que nunca pasaron ocasionando una especie de amnesia temporal."

"¿Entonces significa que podré recuperar la memoria que decidí guardar?" preguntó preocupada levantándose de su asiento para pararse a lado de Sesshomaru.

"No te preocupes Kagome, con el tiempo podrás recuperar tu memoria," razonó Sesshomaru volviendo a posar, ahora ambas manos en aquellos pequeños hombros.

"¿Pero y si me toma demasiado tiempo?"

"Por el momento no hay apuro a que los recuperes, Kagome," indicó el Taiyoukai de cabellos azules, "aún posees aquellas memorias que tu cuerpo aún recuerda, ya sean por reflejo o costumbre. Además, sabemos bien que nos estimas¿no es así Komaki?"

"Hai," colaboró la youkai con una sonrisa dirigida especialmente a su nueva amiga humana.

La joven miko dirigió una sonrisa gentil y cálida a ambos youkai que se convirtieron en su nuevo soporte en momentos difíciles, sus nuevos amigos.

"Kagome," llamó el Taiyoukai reconocido por su seriedad, "he estado pensando que sería buena idea de que regresaras conmigo a mis tierras."

"Sesshomaru," nombró sorprendida la miko ante la sugerencia repentina.

Ahora que tenía su atención de vuelta, continuó, "de esta manera no te sentirías tan sola. Además, apuesto a que Rin se alegraría mucho en verte y a que te quedaras a vivir con nosotros."

"La pequeña Rin," recordó la miko suavizando su mirada, "sería muy lindo volver a verla y jugar con ella."

"Y tal ves así puedas cumplir su pequeño deseo," continuó Sesshomaru, recordando aquella vez en que Rin le dijo a la joven que se quedara con ellos.

"Qué sugerencia tal impulsiva, Sesshomaru. Eso no es muy normal en ti," bromeó Saga con una risita en sus labios, sujetando el té servido por Komaki, quien ahora se encontraba al lado de su señor.

"No es ninguna sugerencia impulsiva, Saga. Lo he pensado detenidamente," refutó con frialdad a su igual.

Ante aquella revelación, Kagome dibujó una sonrisa recordando cuán considerado podía ser Sesshomaru, en su propia manera. "Pero, no quiero ser una molestia para ti," agregó reposando su mano en el antebrazo del Inuyoukai, quien ahora se encontraba sentado al costado de la chica.

"No es ninguna molestia," aseguró Sesshomaru mirando a la joven.

"¿Cómo podrías ser una molestia, mi estimada Kagome? Si en mi caso, fuiste todo un placer de huésped," intervino con tono alegre el Taiyoukai de cabellos azules, "apuesto que será igual con Sesshomaru."

"Ella no será un huésped," corrigió el Taiyoukai de ojos dorados, "sino, parte de la familia."

Aquella declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes, especialmente a la joven miko, quien miraba sorprendida al Taiyoukai que se encontraba a su lado.

"Sesshomaru."

"Sé que es repentino, así que si deseas tiempo para pensarlo, esperaré por tu respuesta," avisó el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, esperando disipar la presión de la miko.

§

El sol se proponía a ocultarse mientras que las plantas del jardín, que pertenecían al señor de las tierras del norte, tomaban un baño de los últimos rayos solares. Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba la joven del futuro deleitándose de la hermosura del edén que tenía en frente mientras que en su mente se planteaba a meditar la inesperada propuesta hecha por el mismo Sesshomaru horas antes.

'Ir a vivir junto a Sesshomaru y Rin… Parece un sueño.' Pensó la chica recordando aquella vez que la pequeña Rin le preguntó si podía ir a vivir con ellos. 'Familia. Sesshomaru dijo que sería parte de su familia…' aquel pensamiento le trajo calidez en su corazón, parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que no sentía aquella calidez que el recuerdo de una familia feliz le brindaba. 'Si voy con él y formáramos una familia como decía Rin, ella sería la hija de Sesshomaru, y yo-' su mente pausó antes de terminar aquella oración, sus mejillas se ruborizaron. 'Yo. Yo sería su… ¿mamá? Lo cual significa que Sesshomaru y yo seríamos--'

"kyaaa," gritó levemente ante el pensamiento cubriendo sus propias mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Kagome?" llamó alguien detrás de la chica. Kagome volteó su rostro inmediatamente para identificar a su nuevo acompañante.

"¡Sesshomaru!" Chilló automáticamente al verlo logrando al mismo tiempo que su rostro se volviera rojo.

"¿Sucede algo¿Por qué gritas?" Cuestionó el Taiyoukai extrañado de su comportamiento.

"No, no es nada. Solo estaba recordando algo," respondió con rapidez con unas risitas que le resultaron sospechosas al Inuyoukai.

"Y ¿por qué tu rostro esta completamente rojo?" preguntó Sesshomaru con un tono malicioso escondido.

"¿Rojo¿Dices que mi rostro esta rojo¡Oh! Debe ser por el sol," volvió a responder con rapidez y risitas tontas.

"Yo no creo que sean por el sol, ya casi se ha ocultado completamente." El rostro pálido del Taiyoukai se acercaba más al de la joven como examinándola cuidadosamente con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Aquel movimiento imprevisto causaba que la chica pudiera sentir el respiro suave y calmado del Inuyoukai, que para desgracia hacía que su corazón latiera con mayor rapidez y la hiciera sentir aún más nerviosa.

Sesshomaru sonrió internamente al percatarse de la aceleración en los latidos la joven ante la cercanía, por lo que se propuso a continuar con aquel juego que él mismo inició. Dirigió su mano derecha al mentón de la joven logrando que sus ojos se conectaran.

"¿Ses-sesshomaru?" Habló la miko tartamudeando ahora con un tono rojo aún más fuerte en su rostro.

Ambos se encontraban de pie en el jardín cuando las luces de las velas se encendieron para proporcionar mayor luz para los alrededores. Sin embargo, ante la llegada de la noche, era la luz de la luna que se encargaba de iluminar su encuentro.

"¿En realidad pensaste que yo era tu última esperanza?" curioseó Sesshomaru esperando que la joven le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kagome separó sus labios para hablar pero ninguna palabra logró salir. La mirada del Taiyoukai endureció.

"Yo-" La miko bajo la mirada, intentando escapar los penetrantes ojos dorados que parecían verla como un libro abierto.

Sesshomaru volvió a llamarla por su nombre, esta vez con mayor suavidad esperando que fuera el impulso necesario para que la joven hablara con sinceridad.

"Yo- esperaba que me dijeras que lo que había pasado no era verdad, y que por descuido mío llegue a tierras extranjeras." El Taiyoukai permaneció en silencio al verla descansar su frente en su pecho.

"Y si eso no pasaba, que al menos tendría a alguien en quien yo pudiera confiar. Alguien que supiera quien era en realidad, que me conociera…"

Repentinamente, Sesshomaru volvió a levantar el rostro de la joven para realizar algo completamente inesperado para ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se tornó tieso ante la confusión de encontrar los suaves labios del Inuyoukai junto a los suyos. Kagome podía sentir cómo sus firmes brazos la sujetaban hacia él mientras que sus orbes dorados se encontraban escondidos bajo sus pálidos párpados. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de rendirse y aceptar el beso junto al calido sentimiento que el Taiyoukai le estaba compartiendo. El cerebro de la joven dejó de funcionar para sentir la tierna caricia que le transmitía los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel que había robado su corazón mucho antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

§

A la mañana siguiente todas las rutinas siguieron su curso. Todos trabajaban y realizaban sus deberes. Sólo una persona se encontraba paseando por la mansión, memorizando cada espacio y detalle, en especial, el jardín. Aquel pequeño espacio que se había convertido en su santuario.

Sesshomaru y Saga se encontraban conversando de futuros arreglos y encuentros, mientras que la miko había salido de paseo a la colina que se encontraba cerca del hogar de sus nuevos amigos youkai. La brisa era suave y el sol acompañaba a la creación de manera tranquila y cálida.

Los pasos de la miko eran cortos y lentos, dejándola disfrutar del hermoso paisaje verde y celeste del cielo. Mientras caminaba cuesta arriba divisó una pequeña figura crema que resaltaba en el tope de la colina. La curiosidad la llevó a apurar sus pasos llegando en poco tiempo a la cima. Kagome se acercó sigilosamente al percatarse de que la pequeña figura era un animal por su suave pelaje que se movía con tranquilidad debido al viento. Esforzando la vista, a unos tres metros de distancia logró identificar una cola que le parecía familiar. La miko parpadeó ingenua y decidió acercarse a aquella criatura que al parecer permanecía dormida. Kagome se aproximó aún más para una mejor vista para recibir un sobresalto en su corazón al reconocer a la criatura que yacía tranquila.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de entre sus ojos azules sin embargo logró pronunciar un nombre.

"¿Kirara?"

La figura clara se movió con agilidad, alejándose con rapidez de donde encontraba descansando.

"Kirara," llamó de nuevo la joven miko, ahora con mayor confianza y certeza.

El animal la miró fijamente antes de reconocer a la humana que le dirigía la palabra. Dio un maullido de felicidad antes de lanzarse hacia la chica para ser recibida por los brazos de su antigua amiga. Ambas soltaron lágrimas de alegría y dolor a pesar de que palabras no podían ser intercambiadas.

§

Al regresar a la mansión, la miko encontró a cierto Taiyoukai en la entrada.

"Parece que encontraste algo en tu paseo, Kagome," habló el nuevo amigo de la chica.

La miko bajo la mirada hacia la pequeña criatura que yacía en sus brazos. "Es una amiga que pensé haber perdido." Saga notó el cariño que sentía en los ojos de Kagome, causando que él sonriera.

"Me parece que tus pertenencias ya han sido empacadas. Aunque la verdad no son muchas."

Kagome volvió a levantar la mirada para ver a quién le había brindado tanta ayuda en los últimos meses, y conversó con una sonrisa, "no me sería posible llevar todos tus obsequios aunque sean preciados, sólo llevaré conmigo aquellos que tienen un significado especial," continuo ahora más alegre y con risas, "además sería imposible llevar todas las cosas que me has regalado. ¡Tendría que usar un camión entero para trasladarlos!"

"¿Camión?" preguntó extrañado el Taiyoukai de cabellos azulados.

Los ojos de Kagome parpadearon con rapidez al percatarse de haber hablado incoherentemente, al menos para esa época. "Oh, no es nada, me equivoqué, mejor olvídalo," corrigió con risitas.

Unas pisadas se escucharon, anunciando la llegada del InuTaiyoukai.

"Ya regresaste," comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru al llegar donde estaba Kagome, "¿ya estás lista para irnos?"

"Sí, pero," Kagome pauso para volver a ver a Kirara que aún permanecía descansando en sus brazos. "Quisiera que Kirara vaya con nosotros, si es posible."

El Taiyoukai del Oeste fijó su mirada en la criatura llamada Kirara. Recordó que aquel youkai también formaba parte del grupo que acompañaba a su híbrido hermano, era si mal no recordaba, la compañera de batalla de aquella taijaiya. '¿Cómo se habrá salvado?'

"¿Sesshomaru?" llamó Kagome para obtener su atención, "te prometo que yo cuidaré de ella, no causará problemas. Kirara es muy tranquila y amable, también podrá acompañar a Rin y-"

La mirada de Sesshomaru hizo que Kagome callara. Sus ojos dorados le decían de antemano que no importaba. La sonrisa de la miko no podía resplandecer más. "Gracias Sesshomaru." La joven del futuro se dirigió hacia el InuTaiyoukai. Sesshomaru levantó el brazo para acercar a la joven aún más para acurrucarla en un cálido abrazo.

Mientras tanto, el anfitrión de las tierras del norte espectaba con tranquilidad cómo empezaba a cambiar la vida. El nuevo inicio de una joven muy especial que cayó por suerte y destino en sus manos para poder embarcarla en una nueva etapa de su vida, esta vez con el reconocido Taiyoukai del Oeste, el enigmático salvador de su corazón.

FIN

* * *

Por fin! Logre actualizar y terminar la historia! En realidad este capítulo no iba a ser tan largo, pensaba separarlo para que el fic terminara con 8 capítulos pero como soy conciente de que hice sufrir a muchos con la espera, decidí terminarlo en una sola.

Este es el primer fanfic de Inuyasha y también el primer fic en español que termino y es de agrado para muchos! Y quiero agregar que estoy muy feliz y orgullosa.

Ahora sólo me queda agradecer a todos los que me acompañaron en este largo y accidentado camino, lleno de hiatus y largos meses de espera!

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER **HECHIZO INVISIBLE**!

Oficialmente "Hechizo Invisible" ha finalizado después de casi dos años. No habrá continuación ni epílogo.

P

E

R

O

¡Estén alerta! _Tal vez __**pronto**_ este vuelta con otro fic de SesshomaruxKagome (no relacionado a este) [eso es, si es que desean leerme de nuevo LOL

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR TODO SU APOYO Y PACIENCIA! Y espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic hasta el final.

Beta Reader: Ximena!

Eternally Asuka


	8. Epilogo

"Hechizo Invisible"

- Epílogo -

'Noche de Luna Llena'

La noche era clara y callada.

Una pareja compuesta por un hombre alto de largos cabellos platinos era acompañado silenciosamente por una mujer cuyos cabellos oscuros resplandecían con la luz de la luna llena.

La caminata bajo el mantel oscuro de la noche ya era una costumbre, desde hace alrededor de tres meses, cuando la mujer del futuro exigió por parte de los sirvientes, una noche libre en el que pudieran descansar y visitar a seres queridos.

Aquella noche, la mujer de ojos azules sorprendió al señor de las tierras del Oeste con una sugerencia inédita: los sirvientes deberían tener un día libre para que pudieran relajarse y disfrutar de su vida, para que al día siguiente regresen al trabajo felices y motivados.

El Taiyoukai dueño de ojos dorados arqueó una elegante ceja ante la incrédula sugerencia. Kagome le mencionó las razones lógicas y comunes, que cualquier persona del futuro estaría de acuerdo, sin embargo, Sesshomaru se mostró extrañado ante la idea, como cualquier otro ser de la perteneciente época. Después de insistentes plegarias y objeciones por parte de ella, al cuarto día el Taiyoukai perdió la paciencia y accedió sólo a la liberación de una noche cada quince días.

La aceptación de aquella petición fue el origen y causa de que cada noche, cada quince días, la pareja del Oeste tuviera la necesidad de salir a cenar, ante la negativa de la oferta por parte de Sesshomaru en que Kagome se ofrecía a cocinar.

La pequeña Rin yacía dormida en la gran mansión, cuidada por Jaken, debido a que su cena era preparada antes de que los sirvientes se retiraran.

"Me pregunto si la pequeña Rin ya está dormida." La dulce voz de mujer se escuchó por la desolada calle.

"Debe estar, ya pasó su hora límite." La voz del Taiyoukai sonó con su usual tono tranquilo y frio.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a él para tomarlo del brazo mientras caminaban; era una respuesta tan a lo Sesshomaru.

"¿Y que te pareció la cena?" preguntó ella curiosa.

"Aceptable."

Ante la respuesta, Kagome dejo salir pequeñas risitas ganándose una arqueada de las cejas del Taiyoukai. "No es nada," contestó ella leyendo sus pensamientos antes de volver al silencio de la noche.

Mientras caminaban tranquilamente, Kagome le dio un ligero apretón al brazo derecho de Sesshomaru en muestra de cariño; signo que no pasaba desapercibido aunque él ya estuviera acostumbrado a su presencia y compañía. En respuesta, el Taiyoukai dejó escapar una sonrisa cálida, uno de los privilegios destinados a ciertos individuos importantes para él. Individuos que deseaba proteger.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se mudó de los terrenos del Norte para vivir con el hermano mayor de su primer amor. Los días pasaron y aunque fuera un poco difícil de creer, el estar junto al dueño de ojos dorados era una bendición diaria para ella, la miko que vino del futuro para quedarse y disfrutar del pasado.

EL FIN

* * *

Aquí un pequeño epílogo de 500 palabras, en muestra de mi agradecimiento a la gente que ha leído mi primer fic de SesshomarxKagome desde el inicio al final.

Agradezco a todas las personas que siguen leyendo a pesar que esta historia culminó hace más de un año y medio (me entero por los stats de la historia xD ) y perdón si encuentran fallas y errores, por el momento mi beta reader esta ocupada y el epílogo salió de la nada después de un sueño.

Konallei // Eternally Asuka


End file.
